Pokémon: Ash And Serena Say Alola To Alola!
by James Dean y2k
Summary: After Kalos, Ash and Serena are tasked with gathering information on the Z-Rings of Alola, but the couple finds out that there is more to Alola, than meets the eye. No Aura Ash or Psychic Serena, an old idea rejected by the Pokémon Company itself involving Togepi, and Ultra Space is a factor, as well as another treat for ya!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is number three of four options in the poll, and there is one more before there is a first look at every option. So far, All-Stars is getting the most attention, critically speaking, but the poll tells me that the Amourshipping Alola Rewrite, which is what this is, is in the lead, with the Pokeshipping Alola Rewrite in second and jack crap for All-Stars and The Road To Gold Trilogy. Either way, the Road To Gold Trilogy seems unlikely right now. But here is Option 3, The Pokémon Amourshipping Alola Rewrite, or "Ash And Serena Say Alola To Alola!"**

* * *

Pokémon: Ash And Serena Say Alola To Alola!

Ash Ketchum

Serena Yvonne

Lillie Lynch

Kiawe Ke Ahi

Mallow Marsh

Sophocles Hunaahi

Lana Fisher

Hau Anu

Sun Phillips

Gladion Lynch

With Guest Appearances By

Tracey Sketchit

Gary Oak

Daisy Oak

Professor Samuel Oak

* * *

Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne arrived in Pallet Town, where they arrived at Ash Ketchum's house. There, Serena got reacquainted with Delia, and they soon went to Professor Oak's Laboratory.

"Ash!" Three people that came up to Ash and Serena said. One girl and two boys.

"Tracey! Daisy! Gary!" Ash said, with his arms wide open.

"How have you been?" Gary Oak asked.

"Well, could be better, but I could be worse." Ash said.

"Could be better? How? You have a cute gal standing right next to you, who looks eerily familiar..." Gary said as Ash started to blush at the sound of hearing Gary compliment Serena on her beauty.

"Gary Oak?" Serena correctly guessed.

"And she knows my name. Hey, you're not related to anybody named Desiree, are you?"

"No."

"Okay, just checking, I almost thought I was morgue meat!"

"I'm Serena Yvonne. I'm from Vaniville Town in Kalos." She announced to everyone politely.

"Nice to meet you, Serena!" Tracey spoke up.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance!" Serena responded.

"Kalos? Great job, Ashy!" Gary said, playfully punching Ash in the arm.

"Gary, what the hell?"

"Whoops, I mean, nice to meet you! I'm-"

"Gary Oak. I know who you are." Serena repeated again, remembering when Ash and Gary fought over who was gonna be Serena's friend. "Daisy, long time no see! Don't know you, though..." She said, pointing to Tracey.

"I'm Tracey Sketchit! The assistant to the great Professor Oak!"

"Long time, no see... Serena... I got nothing." Gary said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Gary! This was Straw Hat Girl! The girl that you and Ash used to fight over like dogs!" Daisy said, smacking Gary upside his head.

"Oh. You tore up the band, Yoko!" Gary said.

"Don't worry, he was a jerk before we met you, Serena!"

"Still her little white knight, huh Ashy?"

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!"

An old, hoarse, but soft voice said as that voice was accompanied by an old man with graying hair, and lab coat, over a purple polo shirt, and khaki pants, who came running out from his lab.

"Everybody was getting along fine! What happened?"

"He started it!" Ash and Gary said, pointing at each other.

"You two haven't changed a bit. Oh! And who might you be?"

"I'm Serena Yvonne! I'm from Vaniville Town in-"

"In Kalos! Ah, Serena! How you've grown! Do you remember who I am?"

"Yes sir, you are Professor Samuel Oak, their grandfather, and the benefactor of the Pallet Town Summer PokéCamp!"

"Well, there's some trivia not many know about me! Ash, have you been taking care of this young lady?"

"Of course..." Ash said, trying to hide his seriously blushing cheeks.

"Pika!"

"Oh, and hello Pikachu!"

"Pika Pi!"

"I'm doing great! And everyone else is waiting in the back!"

"Oh, great! Let's go!"

"Who's everyone?"

"You'll see!"

* * *

"Char!"

"Snor..."

"Bulba!"

"Kokee!"

"Oh no, what now!"

"You guys! Calm down!"

Various Pokémon cry out at Ash's Return, and the Herd of Tauros that belong to Ash come charging at Ash.

"Oh shit!" Ash said as he waits for the trampling, but out of nowhere, a Pidgeot swipes Ash out of the sky. It's no ordinary Pidgeot, as it is his own Pidgeot from his Kanto travels, which is said to be bigger than other Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot! Is that you?"

"Pidgeo!"

"Hey! Long time, no see!"

"Pidg! Pidgeo!"

"Oh, nothing! Up to the same thing since '97!"

"Pidgeo! Pidg! Pidgeo!"

"The Spearow and Pidgeotto made peace? That's great! Tell me, is there another Pidgeot in that flock?"

"Pidgeo!"

"Awesome! Do you want to come with me to Professor Oak's Lab?"

"Pidgeo!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

"My Arceus! Ash, are you okay?" Serena ran up to Ash and said.

"I'm alright! My Pidgeot saved me!"

"This is your Pidgeot?"

"The same Pidgeotto that did all of Charizard's work in the old days? He's fuge!"

"Fuge?"

"Freaking Huge!"

"He's bigger than I remember!"

"Well then, maybe Pidgeot can get reacquainted with everyone here, while I tell you and Serena about a task I would like for you both to do for me as well as a potential idea for your next destination!" Professor Oak said, leading Ash and Serena to his office and Gary, Daisy, and Tracey to their own devices.

* * *

"Now then, I've received an e-mail from my former student, Professor Kukui of the Alola region, who now runs a Pokémon School alongside my brother, Samson Oak." Professor Oak started. "He tells me of a power that is similar to Mega Evolution, but with attacks as opposed to the Pokémon's stats." Oak put out a blurry picture of a white bracelet with a rhombus shaped gem on it. "They call it a Z-Ring. And while they understand how they are made, and from what, they aren't sure why they are made, why they do what they do, or when it started. I was asked to take all the attention away from Mega Evolution, as there are already two established professors and two teams of scientists on the job, but Kukui is understaffed and overworked, considering he also runs the Pokémon School, and while his fiancée, Professor Burnet, is also doing all she can to gather info on Z-Rings, she also has her hands full with her own work, of which Kukui has not disclosed with me, and is also expecting a boy. They have no one to scout for them, and Samson suggested to contact me, and here we are." Oak said, as he leaned back with his hands in a "here we are" motion. "I'll be sending Gary to Kalos and Daisy to Hoenn to shed some light on Mega Evolution, but I don't think they will be much help there, seeing as they know just as much as I do on that front. And Tracey is just as clueless, but he'll checking up on the GS Ball in Azalea Town. So, Ash, as a favor for me, would you and Serena go to Alola, to discover more about Z-Rings?" Oak said as Ash and Serena prepared to speak.

"You got it Professor!" Ash said with a not so subtle hint at excitement.

"Anything for you, sir!" Serena said with the same excitement.

"Now contrary to popular belief, there is something in this for you and Serena: I hear Aria Dionne is attempting to introduce Performing to Alola, and will be collaborating with a local who is fascinated with Kalosian Performing. As for you Ash, they used to have a series of trials, that was exclusive to the natives of Alola, however with the arrival of the current Alolan Champion, this rule was discarded, and now anyone can take part in the the Trials Of The Tapus."

"Whoa!"

"Would you look at that? Another chance against Aria? I thought I was through!"

"Well then, since you'll be going to Alola, and you'll need information on the Pokémon that live there, I am honored to be the one to suggest that you and Serena be the first to use the latest in Pokémon Encyclopedia Technology, the greatest thing since the Pokedex in 1994!" Oak said as he pulled out two gauntlet sized screens with a Mega Ring attached to each and a solar panel on the side. "It's called a Nanodex! But when these working prototypes were made, Z-Rings weren't a part of the final schematic, but will be able to be integrated as an optional add-on, so you can see Professor Burnet about it. In addition to that, it merges the best of a Pokédex and a Pokégear, and its variants, into one device. These will become a necessity. We are developing a healing app for the Nanodex, which is intended as an Emergency Use only application, only necessary for when you aren't close to civilization. And it can store up to Three Thousand Pokémon."

"He's at a loss for w-"

"SCIENCE IS SO AMAZING!"

"Oh, Clemont would be heartbroken."

Then Ash proceeded to insert all of his Pokémon/Poké Balls into his Nanodex, and Serena did the same. They could summon their Pokémon to come out as they did before, but they had to hold up their Nanodexes in a flexing position instead, for it to simulate a Poké Ball opening. Pikachu stayed out for obvious reasons, but his Poké Ball went in as well.

"Well, now that you're all set, I take it you'll be heading for Alola in the morning?"

"Why not now?" Ash said as Serena nudged him then pointed out to the window.

"Wha? How long did we take?"

"You have a lot of Pokémon, Ash."

"Ok, fair enough."

"So where will you stay Serena?"

"She can stay with me! If you don't mind, of course..."

"It doesn't matter if I mind, the question is, does your mother mind? Call her right quick, and use the Nanodex! I want to see it in action!"

"How do I call?"

"Oh wait. Okay put your finger there, both of you on your Nanodexes. Doesn't matter which finger."

"Ow!" Both Ash and Serena said as they both got poked in the finger, and a blood sample was taken to link their Nanodexes to each other.

"There, now only you can use them, and you have unlocked more than the Pokémon Storage System. The Comm Function is that green phone button."

Ash touched the button on the screen, and dialed in Delia's Pokégear number.

"Yes?"

"Mom, it's me, Ash!"

"Oh hey Ash! Finally have a Pokégear, do ya?"

"Long story about that, but Serena needs a place to stay for tonight."

"Well if you're asking if she can stay with us, the answer is yes!"

"You read my mind, mom! Thanks!"

"No problem, sweetie!"

"We'll be home in a jif!"

"See ya here!"

"Bye!" Ash said as Delia's face disappeared and the screen said CALL ENDED in big red letters.

"Well then, it is settled, Serena, you can stay with me and my mother tonight, and we will leave to Alola tomorrow!"

"Great! Thanks!" Serena said as she grabbed Ash into a hug. Ash, unsure of what else to do, hugged her back, albeit slowly and cautiously.

"Uh..." Serena said as soon as she let go of Ash. "Sorry, I got a bit excited."

"You shoulda seen me when I heard the news!"

"It's getting late. We had all better get home before we get to a point of no rest!"

"Right, good night everyone!" Ash and Serena said.

"Good night you two!" Professor Oak, Gary, Daisy and Tracey said.

"He has no idea." Tracey said.

"She is head over heels for him." Daisy said.

"My boy is becoming a man. A little slower than I would have thought, but nonetheless." Gary said.

* * *

"Whoa, Pikachu, we're going on another adventure!" Ash said to Pikachu in solitude in his room, in his bed, so enthusiastic about the whole thing that he laid awake. Serena got the guest room, so she was not out on the couch. "But do you know why this adventure will be special?"

"Pika pi?"

"That's right! Serena is coming too!"

"Pika? Chuu Pika!"

"I don't like her that way. I mean she's nice, and she's cute, but I always feel so nervous around her!"

"Pika."

"Why would you say that?" Ash shouted as he fell of off his bed.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked with his ears back.

"No thanks to you. No ketchup for all of tomorrow."

"Pika..." The yellow rodent said as it's ears drooped.

"It's just a day, so don't get too down."

"Pika."

"Night, Pikachu." Ash said as he lay awake, not even bothering to get back on his bed. 'Things are surely gonna be different now.' Ash thought to himself as he zoned out and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **And that is it for that! I am excited for all equally, but I feel like this one will garner the most support. Only time will tell! Till then, keep voting on, and as always, review your opinion on the story, and take care, MAAAAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yo, Amourshippers, Pokeshippers, Pearlshippers, Advance and ContestShippers, HarmonyShippers, CigaretteShippers, and Shippers of me with Anything Chocolate, so judging by this update, Alola To Alola has won the poll! I know I didn't give the Pokeshipping Alola rewrite a chance, but I can't get any traction on it. It would have been called Alola To Nostalgia, and would have involved, Brock and Misty, and Lillie would join along, and be older there than she is here. Anyway, with that being said, this is the story to be if you want my newest stuff! Enjoy y'all! You fought for it!**

* * *

The next morning, Ash and Serena said their goodbyes as they boarded a flight to Alola. Ash and Serena had all of their Pokemon with them, by way of Nanodex, and everything else they might need in a backpack. They still had their Kalos outfits on, but figured they would just get some clothes in Alola. The clothes there would be better suited to the tropical environment anyhow.

* * *

Melemele Island, Alola

Ash and Serena touched down in Melemele Island, and came to a strange surprise. Now to him, a backwards cap was no surprise, but what might as well have been the biggest shock in the world, was that every cap worn by a little boy seemed to resemble the one that he has now. Alongside some of these boys, other boys were carrying a papier-mache blue X on their backs. It was no secret at this point: some pairs of boys were intended to be Ash and Greninja. In similar fashion, some girls had hats like Serena's, and others waved sticks like magic wands. Those pairs of girls were supposed to be Serena and Braixen.

"Serena?"

"Ash?"

"Is this really happening?" Ash and Serena asked each other in unison.

"It's happening, cousin!" A man in a lab coat, no shirt underneath, and cargo shorts and sandals said from behind them both, jumpscaring the pair as well as Pikachu, who got spooked out of his ketchup withdrawals.

"Professor Kukui?"

"How'd you know?" Kukui asked, to which Ash and Serena held up their Nanodexes, and on it, was Kukui's face.

"Are those the Nanodexes? You gotta let me and my fiancée know how they work! We implemented the Mega Ring/Z-Ring integration!"

"So far, they aren't too shabby! I liked it as soon as I got it!"

"Cool! Say, you look like you're ready to take on Kalos again! Why don't we get you into something a little more fitting for Alola?"

"Why not?" Ash and Serena said in unison as they followed Kukui to the nearest clothing store.

* * *

"How's it fit, cousin?" Kukui said, as Ash came out of a fitting room.

Ash came out in his old Kanto hat, but everything else was different. He had an outer shirt like his Kanto shirt, but with a red collar, as opposed to a white collar, and he had black cargo shorts, and his Nanodex was where is should be.

"I like this outfit!" Ash said, popping his collar.

"And you, Serena?" Kukui said as she came out of a dressing room, near Ash's.

Serena's outfit was more simplified, compared to her previous outfits. She wore a yellow shirt, with pink flowers on it, and green shorts. To top it off, she also had a bright red beanie with a logo vaguely resembling a Poké Ball.

"I love how comfy it is, and it's practical, but still pretty fashionable!" Serena said, as she started posing in her new outfit.

"Serena, you look nice!"

"Thanks Ash! And you look-" Serena said as she cut herself off staring at Ash's midsection, which she didn't remember being THAT phenomenal...

"Cool, like ol' Kukui?" Kukui said, elbowing Serena in the elbow.

"Professor, you're not that old, are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm only 26, but I will be considered that old once my kid is born!"

'That's ten years away for us...' Serena thought as she stared at Ash, dreamingly.

"Serena?" Kukui asked, snapping her out of the thoughts on what her future children with Ash would look like.

"Uh, yeah!" Serena said, attempting and not quite succeeding at covering her face, to hide the embarrassment of being caught daydreaming about Ash.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine!" Serena said, waving her arms with her eyes wide open, and her face as red as her beanie.

"Ok, cousin..."

"Uh... Serena?" Ash asked as she tried to approach Serena.

"Ash, can I have a minute?" Serena asked, with her beanie pulled shut over her eyes.

"Uh, sure..."

"Is she okay, cousin?"

"I don't know, but for Serena, this isn't far from the norm." Ash said, with a hint of worry in his voice.

* * *

'That was a close one...' Serena thought, referring to her crush on Ash.

"Serena Yvonne?"

'Um, who sent?' Serena thought, careful not to speak, as she didn't recognize the voice.

"Oh my Arceus, IT IS YOU! Oh jeez, I didn't think I would get this opportunity so soon! I'm Lillie, Lillie Lynch!"

"I'd formally introduce myself, but it seems you did that for me..." Serena said, shaking the young bleach blonde's hand with one hand and scratching the back of her head with the other.

"Sorry! I just, I mean, Serena Yvonne AND Aria Dionne on Melemele Island? Unexpected and unprecedented! It's an important day for Alolan Performing indeed!"

"Aria is here?"

"That she is!"

"Oh jeez..." Serena said, holding her stomach, and stumbling briefly.

"A rematch would be glorious for the first ever Alolan Performance!"

"Rematch?" Serena asked with her eyes wide open, as Lillie held up her Pokénav, with a headline on it.

"'Kalos Queen Open To Rematch, Refuses Anyone Else In The Interim'." Serena read aloud.

"She really wants to perform again, she even showed up in performance condition!"

'Oh, Arceus, what did I get myself into?' Serena thought as she passed out in front of 12 year old Lillie Lynch.

 **And I feel that is a good place to leave it! Mostly because it gave me an idea for where to go between introducing Lillie and everyone else, and getting this sumbitch on the road! So leave a review, tell me what you think so far, favorite and follow if you haven't already, and TAKE CARE, MAAAAAAN!**

 **P.S. Serena and Ash didn't kiss at the end of Kalos this tine around. That in my opinion was a goodbye kiss. I will write that into this story, to make it more than what it was.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i'm late! I started College around the time that I posted Chapter 2, and I am excited to continue! But I won't promise frequent updates, but I haven't forgotten about this, or you guys, and also, DAMN! This has gotten all sorts of favorites and follows, much more than I could have ever expected. Anyhow, onto the story!**

* * *

"Serena?" A voice echoed. It sounded familiar, but Serena couldn't place it.

"Serena?" The voice said again. Now she knew who it was. She opened her eyes to see Ash Ketchum's hazel eyes looking back at her.

"Ash... Hold me..."

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, grabbing Serena and cradling her in his arms.

"150% Ash. Let's get on the road." Serena croaked weakly.

"No way, cousin!" Professor Kukui stepped in from the hallway of the clinic.

"Professor Kukui?" Serena croaked out again.

"You're dehydrated, Serena. You'll need to stay here till they can get your fluids back up. Should be no longer than a day."

At these words, Serena passed out again.

* * *

"Alright, so there's a day off of the journey. So if you wouldn't mind, how exactly does this island trial system work?" Ash said, flicking through his Nanodex, familiarizing himself with it.

"Well, you must visit the Island Kahuna first, Kahuna Hala Anu."

"Alright, and from there?"

"He must determine if you are worthy to attempt the Trials, cousin."

"Serena! Where's Serena Yvonne?" A young lady with long burgundy red hair asked, as she came out of the elevator as fast as a Rapidash.

"Room 114." The receptionist said as Aria Dionne headed towards that room. "Ms. Dionne, wait!"

"Is she okay?" Aria approached.

"She's gonna be fine, who wants to-" Ash said as he was cut off by Aria's regal presence. "Know..." He finished as he recognized the Kalos Queen in the flesh. "Aria... How did you-"

"Girl named Lillie Lynch, she told me of her fainting. Is she okay?" Aria said, quite rapidly as if ttosay 'Get to the point'.

"She's okay, thank Arceus. She's a little dehydrated, but she'll be okay by tomorrow."

"But why?"

"All I can think of besides dehydration are maybe she's not used to tropical weather or she was really stressed about something."

"What could she be stressed about?"

"Facing you again."

"I didn't mean to cause any stress."

"It's not your fault. She's just nervous in general."

"Well, when she wakes, tell her I await her response on that proposal."

"Ok..." Ash said, as Aria turned away with a hint of worry in her eyes, or was that a tear?

"What was that about, cousin?" Kukui said after coming back from the espresso machine.

"It was Aria Dionne. She asked about Serena."

"She was the one who got Serena into performing. She said something about a proposal."

"You mean the rematch, intended to kick off Alolan Performing?"

"Rematch? I thought they were earned? Who sanctioned that?"

Kukui just shrugged at the question.

* * *

The next day, Serena was cleared to go, and go she did with Ash and Professor Kukui. But Aria showed up to speak with Serena. She still wanted an answer.

"Aria..."

"Serena! You look great! I'm jealous!"

"The rematch... Why?"

"I never felt a thrill like I did when I went against you. It was a real thrill, and I know it wasn't just me that felt it."

"Aria, as much as I would love to take you up on that rematch," Serena said, but then took a deep breath before continuing. "I want to help Ash achieve his goal of Pokémon Master, by whatever means I can."

"Serena," Ash said, turning her to face him. "This is your dream! Don't throw it away because of me!"

"I'm not throwing it!" Serena said to Ash, but then closed her eyes, and took another deep breath before continuing. "My opportunity will always be there. I want you to get to yours before I do anything else, and I won't face Aria until you win a Pokèmon League."

"Serena-"

"Ahh!" Serena cut off Ash. "Promise me. You will win the Alola League!"

"There's no league here..."

"Promise..." Serena said, with a hint of authority in her voice.

"Okay! I'll win it for you!"

"Okay!" Serena said as she turned back around to face Aria.

"When will we meet again?"

"Two years from now. Right here on Melemele Island."

"See you then! Bonne chance!" Aria said, waving everyone goodbye.

"Actually, Ash," Kukui cut in. "There is a league but it's not your conventional league. You see, after the trials are done, you must go to Mount Lanakila, and climb it. All the while, there will be Totem Pokemon, and other trainers who will be just as hungry for a chance to fight the champion. The first one to make it to the top will face the champion!"

"Challenge accepted!" Ash said, turning his hat backwards, and Pikachu steps onto his shoulder, holding up one of his thumbs.

"Where to first?" Ash said, looking literally ready to take on anything.

"Well remember, cousin, you have to see the Kahuna first!"

"Alright , let's do it!"

* * *

 **Bet nobody saw that coming! But anyhow, I have received a few requests that performing not be in this fic. Lucky for you guys, I don't know how to write that stuff, so you're in the clear. As for the rest, sorry! But I suppose this is supposed to be Ash's journey. Serena wanted to go with him, knowing that she would have to put her own dreams on hold. I think you all know why! Till then, TAKE CARE, MAAAAN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey yo! Guess who's back with another chapter of**

 **POKÉMON: ASH AND SERENA SAY ALOLA TO ALOLA!**

 **Okay, that was gratuitous, but I'm here with another chapter! So here ya go!**

"Kahuna Hala!" Professor Kukui called out, with Ash, Pikachu, and Serena in tow.

"Professor!" A voice shouted from behind. And as everyone turned around to meet the provider of that voice, they saw a tanned boy, about Ash's age, with his hair tied back, in a black shirt, orange shorts, a yellow backpack, and a white bracelet, seemingly made of stone: a Z-ring.

"Hau?" Kukui asled, puzzled, but not by why he was here.

"Hold up... One moment... I just... Got back from... Hau'oli City..." Hau panted.

"What were you doing there?" Kukui asked.

"Looking for you guys... I got there at 9:00 am... As planned..." Hau said, still struggling to catch his breath.

"We left at 8:45, I said meet us HERE at 9."

"Oh. So, you're Ash Ketchum?" Hau said, finally breathing normally.

"That's me, uh... How did you know that?" Ash asked.

"Nobody forgot that Greninja, and also, you placed second, fought the Champion of Kalos, and here is some useless trivia: he saved the world in the summer of 1998, at the side of the legendary Lugia!"

"I'm overwhelmed, uh..." Ash said.

"That was you?!" Serena said, almost panicking, then swaying almost to faint.

"Calm down, Serena, don't swoon!"

"I'm not swooning!" Serena said again, snapping out of her swaying.

"Then what's wrong?" Ash asked, full attention on Serena.

"I- I- I uh-" Serena said, suddenly overwhelmed by Ash's attention all on her.

"Wait, are you two-" Hau asked, as he was cut off.

"No!" Ash and Serena said in unison.

"Okaaay. Uh, let's go?" Hau said, turning away from Ash and Serena.

"Let's do that." Kukui said as he grabbed Hau's collar on his shirt. "What the hell are you trying to do? Start World War III?" Kukui whispered.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked as Serena grabbed Ash into a hug, almost as if she was afraid to lose him.

"They look too close to not be dating." Hau whispered.

"They are madly in love with each other, but they don't know it yet."

"And they haven't fallen for each other?" Hau asked, almost giving away the conversation, but luckily for them, Ash and Serena didn't care what they had to say about them.

"They're complicated. Just don't fan the flames, or it will burn them alive."

"For having just met them, you seem to know them well!"

"I know their type. He's determined and good-hearted, and she is supportive and loyal. There's something there that you can't place. I know you like to play matchmaker, but for the sake of these two, don't."

"Okay. You got it."

"Now, where's your grandfather?" Kukui asked, returning to a normal tone after the "Now".

"At the Ruins Of Conflict. He said it was urgent."

"Then let's go!" Kukui said, Ash, Hau and Serena in tow.

 **Ruins Of Conflict, Melemele Island**

"Who are you?" Lillie Lynch said, backing away in fear from seven people, four men, and three women, each in a color on the Rainbow.

"Doesn't matter. We need the key!" The man in the silver shirt said.

"The key! The key? What key?" Lillie started in panic, which became confusion.

"You! Let the girl go!" A loud, deep voice boomed like thunder.

"What's it to you old man?" The man in the red shirt asked.

"Let the girl go and leave immediately, or I will beat you into submission." The old man boomed again.

"You can't take all seven of us, old fart!" The man in the green shirt said.

"Grandpa Hala!" Hau shouted from behind to the old man, who was his grandfather, Hala Anu: an old, but strong man, in his unbuttoned tropical shirt, khaki shorts, and a white shirt, all under a black belt.

"Hau!" Hala shouted, worrying over his grandson.

"Who are these people?" Hau asked.

"I don't know, but they were harassing this little girl!" Hala said.

"Lillie!" Serena cried out, recognizing the little girl who saved her in Hau'oli City.

"Serena!" Lillie cried out, remembering the Kalos Queen to be.

"Who do you guys think you are?" Ash shouted.

"I'll tell you what we aren't! A Kalos League Reject!" The man in blue shouted.

"Charizard, Pidgeot, come on out!" Ash shouted as the Nanodex released Charizard and Pidgeot from their virtual rooms.

"Looks like the Kalos reject has a Charizard! Where was he in Kalos?" The woman in purple asked

"Charizard, Flamethrower! Pidgeot, Hurricane!"

"Dude, he just burned all our Pokémon!" The young woman in black shouted.

"Let's get outta here!" The man in red shoited.

"You bet!" The man in blue agreed.

"We'll get the key someday!" The man in silver shouted.

"Key? What key?" Asked.

"Pew?" a blue and black cloud came out from behind a statue of Tapu Koko.

"That is the key." Hala said.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"A Pokémon, but what is its name?" Lillie said.

"Nanodex, activate!" Ash said as a disc flew off of the Nanodex and went to scan the Cloud Pokémon.

"Scanning..."

"What is that?" Hau asked, referring to the Nanodex.

"Cosmog, The Gas Cloud Pokémon. Whether or not it's a Pokémon from this world is a mystery. When it's in a jam, it warps away to a safe place to hide." The Nanodex said.

"So you're Cosmog..." Ash said to himself.

"Pew!" Cosmog said.

"It looks like a nebula... It can't be from here." Serena said.

"I'm gonna call you Nebby!" Lillie said as she ran out to hug the Gas Cloud Pokémon.

"Lillie, uh, you shouldn't get so attached to it so fast..." Kukui said.

"But if it is the key that those creeps want, we have to protect it!" Lillie rationalized.

"Lillie has a point. After all, leaving Neb- I mean Cosmog alone like this is the worst thing we could do right now." Hala said.

"So who is going to watch Nebby?" Lillie asked.

"I will." Hala said.

"Kahuna!" Kukui said in disbelief.

"Grandpa!" Hau said with a hint of worry.

"I will hear none of it! Cosmog will stay with me until we figure out its purpose, and what those people wanted with it." Hala boomed.

"But what if they return to seek Cosmog?" Hau asked.

"I will fight them off. As Kahuna of Melemele Island, it is my sworn duty!" Hala declared.

"But Kahuna, what about Ash?" Kukui asked.

"What about him?" Hala asked as Kukui and Hala moved closer together.

"He and his friends, Serena and Pikachu have come from the Kanto region to take part in our trials!" Kukui said with astonishment, quiet enough for no one else to hear.

"Another Kanto native? He's the first since Sun!" Hala said in the same volume.

"I know! So I say what if he is the one in the prophecy?" Kukui asked.

"The Prophecy..." Hala said, pondering the possibility of Ash being the one in this foretold prophecy. "We'll discuss that later." Hala said, breaking the suspense. "Ash, right?"

"Right!" Ash said.

"It is time to determine your worthiness to take part in the Tapu Trials!" Hala announced.

"Alright!" Ash said as he jumped in the air with his fist in the air.

"Now, the test is simple. If one of these three Pokémon, more famously known as the Starters Of Alola, steps forward and chooses to travel with you, you are encouraged to take part. And if not, well... when we get there. It has never happened before though."

And the suspense started as the Starters Of Alola stared intently at Ash, or so they thought. The blue seal, and the green bird both leapt forward...

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry guys! But this is why we favorite right? Speaking of that, favorite if ya like, please do review, and TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES, MAAAAN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yo! I'm back, and bringing darkness as always! I'm kidding about that, I can't scare anyone... I'm back with Chapter 5! So, what do we think so far? I don't just want the regulars' opinions, I encourage reviews, unless it's too safe. It won't be for long. So, I will be working on this, and college, but I will update All-Stars on the side if I can. That being said, what would we think about me share hints of ideas for original stories I have? I mean, I want to, but at the same time, I am afraid of my ideas being stolen. That is the only thing keeping me from sharing, aside from actual development on said ideas. That being said, I will finally stop talking, and get on with it!**

The green bird, Rowlet wound up in Ash's arm's while the blue seal, Popplio, actually wound up in Serena's arms.

"Amazing! Two trainers and two Pokémon, at the same time! This in itself is unprecedented!" Hala said in astonishment.

"Whoa! Now I really have a story to tell my friends!" Lillie said, jumping up and down.

"Well, then, what's your name?" Ash said as the Nanodex scanned Rowlet.

"Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon. A Grass and Flying type. It stores energy during the day from photosynthesis. It swoops down without making a sound and unleashes a powerful kick without being noticed." The Nanodex said.

"Really? Well, I feel like you should hang outside with me and Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pika Pi!(Welcome to the team!)" Pikachu said, holding his hand out for Rowlet to shake with his wing, which he did.

"And you? Who might you be?" Serena said as her Nanodex scanned Popplio.

"Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon. A Water type. Popplio can control water balloons, and works hard so it can make bigger balloons."

"You would make a good performer, wouldn't you, Popplio?" Serena said as she nuzzled Popplio's nose with her own nose.

"Popp-lio!"

"Well this is a great day for Alola! We have Kalos royalty here!" Lillie announced.

"I thought you were from Kanto?" Hau said to Ash and Serena.

"I am. She is from Kalos." Ash said.

"That's right! She was supposed to face Aria Dionne in Hau'oli City!"

"The Kalos Queen?" Hala asked.

"Yes!" Kukui said.

"I knew she looked familiar! Serena Yvonne, welcome to Alola!" Hala said.

"She's not the only one who grew to epic proportions of popularity!" Kukui said.

"That's right, Ash here almost won the Kalos League!" Hau said with the same enthusiasm as he had said it before.

"You're the user with the ancient Greninja?" Hala asked with awe.

"Yes, er, I am!" Ash said, feeling flabbergasted again.

"Well it is such an honor to have you two take our trials!"

"The pleasure is ours, Kahuna!" Ash said.

"Guys? Is that who I think it is?"

"What do you mean, Lillie?"

"Tapu Koko!" Hala said.

"Tapu Koko?" Ash asked.

"Are those sparkling stones?" Kukui asked, doing a double take. "The last time that he showed up..."

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I am Tapu Koko. Guardian Tapu of Melemele. I am aware of who you are, Chosen One. You must stop them." Tapu Koko said, so that everyone could hear. However, this must have been the first time Tapu Koko spoke, as everyone but Ash was shocked to hear Tapu Koko speak a human language.

"Stop who?" Ash asked.

"The Forces Of Darkness!"

"Forces Of Darkness? Hey come back! Who are the forces of darkness?"

"We may not know until the time comes. Whoever they are, Cosmog is a big part of why they are here." Hala said, as Tapu Koko disappeared into the ruins.

"What can we do to help?" Ash asked.

"Take Lillie with you on your Island Challenge. That is all, until I figure out what those people want with Cosmog."

"Can I lead them, grandpa?" Hau asked.

"Of course, Hau. The professor and I will figure this out!"

"Cool! Okay, so the first place we wanna go is up Route 2, which is past Hau'oli City..." Hau said as Pikachu and Rowlet got aacquainted.

"Pika pi!"

"Roo-Roo-oo!"

"Do you think Cosmog and Ash are linked somehow?" Kukui asked.

"Yes. And if I'm correct, darkness is ahead..." Hala said, as Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Rowlet, Lillie and Hau walked of towards their their first trial...

 **Probably the shortest chapter yet, it is only intended as a transition, and to bring closure to the last chapter! That being said, We will finally see Ash in a full fledged battle in a a chapter or two! Pray to god it goes okay! I want it to be as badass as the battles in XYZ. Now, there is a pressing issue. Should I introduce Kiawe, Mallow, Lana and Sophocles all at once in the Trainer's School? Or should I introduce them as we are introduced to them in the games, and have them join Ash after he beats them? I will start a poll, and hopefully you'll know about it when it comes up. If not, you'll know by next chapter. Till then, take care, man!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome, one and all to the Next Chapter Of Ash And Serena Say Alola To Alola! Or if you want to be brief about it, just Alola To Alola! Now, I am going to make this a battle chapter, but there will be only one battle in this chapter, as it is more of a test run than anything, to see how you guys will like my battles, as I have a history of not writing battles that good. So here is where the story will either feel like a true successor to XYZ, or will completely fall apart. Wish me luck!**

* * *

On the way to Hau'oli City, Hau, Ash, Serena and Lillie have a conversation about Pokémon Evolution. Hau navigates, while Lillie asks all the questions.

"Hey Serena, why hasn't Braixen evolved?" Lillie asked.

"I don't know." Serena said, never questioning why this was the case, and instead always thought that Braixen would evolve when it's ready. "But I guess a better question is why hasn't Pancham evolved because I know it can, but I can't help but think he doesn't want to."

"But why would Braixen not want to evolve?" Lillie asked, simultaneously doing some wondering of her own.

"Maybe it likes itself the way it is. That's why my Pikachu is still a Pikachu." Ash chimed in, offering an explanation that was given to him a long while back.

"But does he evolve on his own? Or does he evolve with an item?" Lillie asked, forgetting about Serena, Braixen, and Pancham for a moment.

"He does require an item to evolve. A Thunder Stone to be precise." Ash said, thinking of the Thunder Stone that he still carries, should Pikachu ever want to change his mind about evolving.

"Cool!"

"So where's our first trial?" Ash asked, clearly getting a little anxious and clearly spoiling for a battle.

"On Route 2, past Hau'oli City. It is where Ilima lives, and also where the Pokémon School is. Shall we pay a visit to there?" Hau asked.

"Why not?" Serena said.

"Sounds fun!" Ash said.

"Ok then!" Hau said.

"Let's go!" Lillie shouted as she took off and left everyone else in the dust.

* * *

"So this is the Pokémon School?" Ash asked.

"Yes it is!" Hau said.

"It's huge!" Serena said.

"And Kukui runs this place?" Ash asked.

"Actually, him and Professor Oak." Hau said.

"Professor Oak?" Ash and Serena asked in unison.

"Yeah, Professor Samson Oak. He's not a professor anymore though, like Professor Kukui or Professor Burnet, who have taken his place as professors in Alola. He always preferred to teach rather then constantly inquire."

"Whoa."

"Lana! Mallow!" Lillie called out to two girls, one with long green hair, and another with short blue hair.

"Lillie!" The girl named Mallow called back.

"We heard! Is she-" Lana asked.

"It's her." Lillie confirmed.

"Lana Fisher, Mallow Marsh, I present to you Serena Yvonne from Vaniville Town!" Hau said, knowing that is what Lana and Mallow were so excited about.

"Oh my Arceus! It really is her!" Lana shouted, as she started jumping everywhere.

"Hey, Kiawe, Sophocles! We're back!" Hau called out.

"Who are these two?" A blonde boy asked.

"Ash Ketchum!" Ash said.

"Serena Yvonne!" Serena said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Roo roo-hoo!" Rowlet said from inside of Ash's backpack.

"You're Ash Ketchum? Hey guys! It's Ash Ketchum!" Kiawe, the tall kid with red and black spiky hair said outloud.

"Ash Ketchum?" A flock of kids came over and said.

"I think this is gonna happen a lot more now." Ash said to Serena under his breath.

"Cause of Kalos?" Serena asked.

"Yup." Ash said.

"So. You're Ash Ketchum?" The blonde kid said.

"That's me." Ash responded.

"I challenge you, to a battle!" The blonde haired kid, named Sophocles said.

"I accept!" Ash shouted.

"Alright then! Let's start!" Sophocles said.

* * *

"I will officiate this battle." Hau said. "Choose your Pokémon, dudes!"

"Go, Pikachu!"

"Go, Togedemaru!"

"Togedemaru?" Ash said as he typed into his Nanodex, and soon it spoke loud enough for everyone there to hear.

"Togedemaru, the Roly-Poly Pokémon. An Electric and Steel type. Its ability to generate electricity is weak, but its long needle acts as a lightning rod, so it can attract lightning and store the electricity. When happy, it forms a ball and rolls around. But once it starts rolling, it can't control itself."

"That's strange..." Sophocles said.

"Toge?" The Togedemaru said in confusion, wondering who had just spoken.

"Thanks Nano!"

"Okay, Togedemaru, use Discharge!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Lightning Rod ability! I came prepared to defeat you! Now, use Iron Head!"

"Huh?" Serena asked. She had no idea that such an ability was a thing.

"He really did his homework!"

"No kidding!" Kiawe said.

"No he really did! He never does any assignments related to Mega Evolution!"

"We'll copy Sophy later!" Kiawe said, trying to hush his friend.

"You are gonna be sorry!"

"I already am for listening to you." Kiawe muttered.

"Pika!(Just bring it!)"

"So, you want to play tough! Alright then, Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Togedemaru, use Iron Head!"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to make him chase you!"

"What are you doing?" Sophocles asked.

"You'll see." Ash said.

However, when Pikachu used Quick Attack, it went much faster than a normal Quick Attack should have. It wasn't Quick Attack anymore. It was now Extreme Speed.

"You learned Extreme Speed! Alright!" Ash said to Pikachu as Pikachu gave a quick "Pika!" to show that he acknowledged what he said.

"Togedemaru! Don't give up!" Sophocles said, with Togedemaru still charging at him with Iron Head.

"You're gonna have to!" Ash said, seeing that Togedemaru was running out of stamina.

"NO! Togedemaru, stop!" Sophocles said, as he commanded Togedemaru to stop, where he was left spinning.

"Now, Pikachu, Extreme Speed!" Ash said to Pikachu as he charged. However, Pikachu paused when he saw Togedemaru regain balance and form spikes on his back.

"Now Togedemaru, use the Z-Move!" Sophocles said as he did a short dance, before the gem in the white bracelet, which Ash had recognized as a Z-Ring, began to glow. Afterwards, he commanded what was supposed to be the move to end all moves here. "Gigavolt Havoc!"

"Strike back with a Thunderbolt!" Ash said, knowing that a Thunderbolt wasn't going to counter this Z-Move.

"Yes!" Sophocles said as he thought he had won. However, after the dust had settled from the attack, and Togedemaru started dancing in relief, which turned into rolling, Pikachu charged at Togedemaru with Extreme Speed. Sophocles couldn't believe his eyes.

"What?" Lillie, Kiawe, Lana and Mallow, and all he other kids said all at once as Serena jumped for joy.

"Go Ash!" Serena shouted.

"But how? Gigavolt Havoc destroyed Hau's Pikachu countless times!" Sophocles said!

"Pikachu has taken on legendaries and Megas and is still alive and kicking ass! What made you think that would work?"

"Z-Moves never fail! But you can't have much left in the tank, can you?" Sophocles calculated out loud.

"Let's find out! Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

"Togedemaru, Gyro Ball!" Sophocles responds with his own command to Togedemaru.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"What is he doing?" Kiawe asked.

"Wait! I know this tactic! He used it against an Electivire in the 2002 Sinnoh League!" A kid shouted from behind him.

"Watch out, Sophy!" A kid shouted.

"Do it, Ash!" Serena shouted opposite the kid.

"Avoid him!" Sophocles said, trying to find another way to beat Ash's Pikachu.

"Keep going after him!" Ash said, knowing his own strategy better than anyone.

"Stop absorbing electricity!" Sophocles shouted in desperation.

"Keep launching Thunderbolts!" Ash shouted back.

"Togedemaru! Use Iron Head!" Sophocles cried out.

"Dodge it with Extreme Speed!" Ash calmly ordered.

"No! Togedemaru!" Sophocles shouted, knowing that his first match against Ash Ketchum would be an L.

"Now, Pikachu, finish him off with Volt Tackle!" And once Pikachu landed the last Volt Tackle, Togedemaru eventually couldn't hold in his own electricity, and short circuited himself, making him pass out from having so much power.

"Togedemaru is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, and the win goes to Ash!" Hau announces.

"Yay Ash!" Serena said as she ran up to Ash and almost tackled him to the ground, and had to resist the temptation to shower him with kisses. She was so proud of him, and how he always manages to turn these things around!

"Whoa!" Kiawe said, amazed at how Ash had Sophocles on the ropes like that.

"Ash you did it!" Serena said as she noticed something coming in from behind. "Ash, look out!" Serena shouted as Pikachu and Rowlet instinctively jumped in front of Ash and Serena.

"It's a Greninja..." The kids started to mumble. Then the Greninja in front of them started to change, and Ash felt a familiar feeling. The Greninja was enveloped in a tornado of water, and this happened until the Greninja resembled Ash, and had a giant X on its back, or a giant Shuriken. It could only be one Greninja...

"It's THAT Greninja..." Kiawe said as everyone present marveled at the arrival of Ash-Greninja!

"Greninja, we missed you, old friend!" Ash said holding his hand out for Greninja to shake, and at first Greninja slapped Ash's hand away. Then he opened his arms, signaling for Ash and Serena to hug the ninja frog. And hug him they did, and Pikachu and Rowlet joined in as well.

* * *

 **And THAT is the end of Chapter 6 of ALOLA TO ALOLA! Either you didn't see that coming, or you saw it coming when this story started! Either way, badass Ash is back, Serena ain't going nowhere, and Greninja is back! It's only gonna get bigger and better! So don't miss chapter 7, where there will be answers to the prophecy, Nebby's role in it, and why Greninja is here! Till then, take care MAAAAAN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey yo! So, I'm gonna make this quick. I'm gonna try a different way of writing this time around. It won't take away from the story itself, I hope. Enjoy!**

After a victory against Sophocles and the return of Greninja, Ash and Serena wanted to talk in private to Greninja while everyone else takes part in games that they play in Alola.

"Ok, so how are things in Kalos?" Ash asked Greninja.

"Ninja!"

"What's wrong with Zygarde?"

"Greni! Ninja Greninja!"

"Asleep? And in Alola?"

"Why?"

"Greninja! Ninja."

"Great. Team Flare is still active. And they'll be headed here next." Ash deduced. However, his conversation with Greninja was interrupted by a sudden silence as a guy with bleached blonde hair, piercing green eyes, dressed in all black walked into the gathering. He straight away went to Ash and said in the most snobbish way possible:

"For having a strong bond with your Greninja, you misinterpreted a key part of what he said."

Ash of course paid no mind to this at first, but he then realized that he was the only trainer in the school, potentially even the only trainer in Alola with a Greninja.

"Who said that?"

"Oh no..." Mallow said, from the sidelines of what she thought was gonna be a massacre.

"Lynch. Gladion Lynch. And you misheard your Greninja. He said that whatever this is, it's bigger than Team Flare. I would expect better from a Frontier Prospect!" Gladion said, showing no remorse from his previous statement.

"Do you wanna battle?" Ash asked, ready to call up Charizard, Pikachu, and Greninja and unleash all three on him.

"I'd love to kick your ass," Gladion started as he looked at his fingernails, signaling he was waiting for something to happen. "But I'm not here for you, so don't flatter yourself, pretty boy."

After an awkward silence, Lillie stepped forward, head hung low, saying "Bye, everyone."

No one dared to speak a word after the fuse that had been lit that now led to a powder keg the size of a Snorlax.

"As you were..." Gladion said as he and Lillie left the School.

Ash however wanted to teach this smug punk a lesson.

"Get your punk ass back here!" Ash shouted, preparing to charge after Gladion Lynch.

"Ash! Don't." Hau said before Ash could go anywhere. As this happened, Gladion looked back with a smug grin on his face.

"Ash..." Serena said, with a look familiar to Ash, but not a common one. He knew it anywhere though, a look that basically plead with him not to get into something he may not be able to finish. If this were someone like Misty, May, Dawn, Brock, or Clemont and Bonnie, it still could have worked, but no one did it better than Serena. Those blue eyes always made his fiery temper calm.

"Fine." Ash said in defeat, but also because he knows how much she hates to see fights started over nothing.

"I know Gladion is a snob, but trust me, he is just like that. He's not a bad guy, but you did misinterpret what Greninja said. That annoys him deeply, but there is one thing that annoys him even more." Hau explained, giving some backstory on Gladion.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Evil." Hau said as if he had seen him "annoyed" first hand. Bearing this in mind, Ash tried his hardest not to think about Gladion. He just reminded him of a former rival of his, and he didn't have the energy to deal with that right now.

"We need to figure out what is happening here!" Ash commanded. "First Tapu Koko tells me I have to fight the forces of darkness, of which I am not even sure of who they might be." Ash continues, with Hau motioning for him to not say these things so loud. "Then Cosmog shows up, and its supposed to be a key in all of this. And now Greninja is back, and telling me that Zygarde is asleep and in Alola. How does any of this correlate?" Ash finished in frustration.

"I don't know, but there is a Pokémon Center nearby that we can stay at." Hau said, rubbing his eyes.

"No need cousin!" A familiar voice spoke out from behind.

"Professor Kukui!" Serena said in surprise and joy.

"My house isn't far from here! You guys can just stay there!"

"Cool! Thanks!"

"Let's get going!"

* * *

At Kukui's house, it is a mess. There are papers scattered, and that is really all that is messy as that is all there really is.

"So, THIS is the ancient form Greninja that people having been talking about..." Kukui said in awe of the Ash-Greninja form.

"That's him!"

"He looks so much more epic from up close!" Hau said.

"Wow!"

"Rock ruff!" A little sand colored puppy barked as he jumped on Ash and started licking him.

"Whoa!" Ash said.

"Oh, that's Rockruff! He likes people, but beware of his nuzzle, he likes to rub his neck on people..."

"What's wrong with his neeeee-" Ash said as he found out the hard way what was up with Rockruff's neck.

"There are rocks all over it. Sorry bout that, cousin."

"It's fine. It's something you don't see everyday."

"Around here you do!"

"Rock ruff ruff ruff!" Rockruff barked as he got off of Ash to let him walk.

"But this Greninja, do you know how it happened?"

"I have been told that my Greninja is a descendant from the last Greninja that could do this, and it comes up only once every 300 years."

"Fascinating!"

"It's getting dark. I think we should get some rest if you're gonna pass your first trial." Hau suggested.

"Yeah, you have a point. Night everyone!" Ash said.

"Night cousins!" Kukui said

"Night guys!"

"Night folks!"

* * *

Late at night, Serena woke up. She felt in her heart that something wasn't right. She woke up to see what wasn't right, and she saw four all too familiar figures standing next to a window against the Alolan Moon. First, she saw Ash, looking very stoic in his demeanor, as if something was coming towards them, and Ash intended to take on whatever challenge lay before them head on. Then there was Greninja in his normal form, ready to back Ash in that fight. Pikachu sat between them, ears down, as if he was pondering something, and then there was little Rowlet, who was sleeping his cute little head off, and making snot bubbles from his nose/beak/wherever snot would come out of on an owl.

"Ash? Greninja? Pikachu?" Serena said, not addressing Rowlet for obvious reasons.

"Serena?" Ash said, his white of his eyes beginning to turn red, not turning to face her, as he was too tired to face her, but somehow not tired enough to sleep.

"You can't sleep, can you? What's wrong?" Serena said as she went to him and grabbed his forearms.

"I can't explain it in any other way other than my mind just won't stop running." Ash said as Serena's hands moved up to his shoulders. "I can't stop thinking about all that has happened today. First Cosmog appears, and there are people after it. They seemed more like common criminals then masterminds of a massive crime syndicate bent on topping Team Flare's stunts in Kalos." Ash continued as Serena got closer to Ash, until her forehead was on his neck. "Then Tapu Koko tells me about these Forces Of Darkness, who I would naturally assume is those thugs we saw, but again, they don't seem smart enough for that. Then Greninja shows up and confirms these fears by telling me that something happened to Zygarde, I mean... What does all this mean? It's nervewracking."

"You know cousin," Kukui said, spooking Ash out of his trance, and Serena from her embrace. "I would normally tell you to get some rest, but you're not a little kid anymore, especially not after all you've been through." Kukui said as Ash looked at Kukui, wondering what he meant. "Yeah. I know about Shamouti Island, the Unown Incident in Johto, and even your encounter with Mew in Kanto."

"Encounter with Mew?" Ash asked, as he recalled no such encounter.

"Oh, that's right, you don't remember that... I'll explain another day... But you want answers. I'll tell you what I have found out, but only if you keep this a secret from everyone else: you two and I are the only ones that know this."

"Got it."

"Okay."

"Alright." Kukui motioned to his living room area, where Ash and Serena sat close, and Greninja and Pikachu sat in their own spots. "Now, Hala thinks it might be an organization called Team Skull. He would be right, as they spoke just like Skull Grunts. But there's two issues with that theory. One: their uniforms, they don't match that of Team Skull's usual descriptions that have been reported all around Alola. Also, the fact that Team Skull was disbanded 5 years ago by the Alolan Champion. With him as Champion, I doubt they would reform."

"You think it's someone else?"

"Exactly, but we don't know who. I can't fathom anyone else who would want to invade Alola..."

"Whoever it is, they're looking for Zygarde too..." Ash said.

"The Kalos Legendary?" Kukui asked as Ash nodded.

"That's why Greninja is here. He tells me that Zygarde has been drawn to Alola, and put to sleep by something."

"You see, Ash and I protected him from Team Flare in Kalos, and Greninja volunteered to stay and aid in his reformation."

"Reformation?"

"He was separated into 95 cells and 5 cores. We found one, and he stayed with us until it was revealed that Team Flare had almost 50% of Zygarde, but was missing the core that we had to bring him to his standard form. We put him back together, and he was looking for his other half by the time we had to go."

"That's how he wound up here."

"Yes. About Cosmog-"

"Where does he come in? Let me start with a story. It's more about the Tapus, but it explains Cosmog's existence. It is said that an evil Pokémon arrived from outer space, and tried to steal the Light of Alola. Arceus saw this, but could not stop him alone. So Arceus created the Tapus, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini. These four together destroyed this evil Pokémon, who is now known as Necrozma. It wasn't easy. But these four did it, and have been protecting the islands of Alola ever since. However, Necrozma was said to have revealed another goal, and this second goal was the cause of its demise. From the excess energy, Arceus accidentally created a fifth Pokémon. This was Cosmog. This Cosmog has been said to be immortal, but around the same time, two legendary Pokémon spawned, each said to be residing in an area where there are now altars and shrines dedicated to these Pokémon. These were Solgaleo and Lunala. We don't know where they came from, but we know that there have been multiple Cosmogs over the years, as there was one who may or may not have evolved into a new form, but a new Solgaleo appeared 5 years ago, just as another died off."

"They think that if they get Cosmog, then they can bring Necrozma back!" Ash deduced.

"Could be. It's all speculation in terms of where Cosmog fits into all this."

"But why would Tapu Koko need Ash to defeat Necrozma? Can't they do it again?" Serena asked.

"They could. But remember that second goal I mentioned? That second goal was power, and indirectly, one could say that power is in Cosmog. It knows Cosmog is powerful, as it made Necrozma change its focus from Alola's Light to Cosmog once it wandered into harm's way. But how powerful, no one knows. My wife, Professor Burnet, has a theory to explain this. If Necrozma sought whatever power Cosmog has, and the Tapus took it out quickly, if it obtained that power, the Tapus would have lost."

"Why?"

"Again, part of my wife's theory. She thinks that Cosmog evolves into Solgaleo or Lunala, depending on which altar it is at. Those forms may have a loose genetic link to Necrozma."

"My gosh. Like a fusion forme?" Ash asked.

"You know of it?" Kukui asked.

"Heard of it. Professor Oak told me about Black Kyurem and White Kyurem."

"Fusion formes of Kyurem and either Reshiram or Zekrom!" Serena said as she got a curious look from Kukui. "Unovian Field Trip, can't talk about it." She finished as Kukui nodded.

"You think Zygarde might have been lured here by Cosmog?"

"Or by Necrozma's essence."

"How?"

"Not sure."

"Ok, well what about my being the chosen one?" Ash asked.

"That you will have to wait on. Hala will tell you himself after you have defeated him in your second trial." Kukui said.

"Fair enough."

"Do get some rest now. I'm too old to be staying up this late!"

"Night Professor!" Ash and Serena said as Kukui waved them both good night.

Seren began to make her way to where she was sleeping, when she saw Ash where she had left him. "Ash, what's wrong? You still look tense..." She asked, going back to where Ash sat.

"I'm not pondering anymore. I'm a little scared now."

"Scared?"

"More like nervous." Ash said as Serena put her hands on his shoulders, and he grabbed them, making an X with his arms. "What if I can't do it? What if I am Alola's last hope, and the Tapus have been defeated, and I'm all that stands between Alola's Light and Necrozma?"

"Look, Ash," Serena started as she came around to sit next to Ash, still joined by one hand each. "I never thought I would ever go anywhere past my hometown after what happened in Pallet Town. But seeing you on the 5 o'clock news on top of Lumiose Tower, made me remember who my hero was, who everyone's hero became after that, and later became a living legend in the making at the Lumiose Conference, and after hearing about what you have accomplished in the Orange Archipelago, in Johto, even meeting Mew and living to tell about it-"

"And not being able to tell about it." Ash reinforced.

"Anyway, after seeing you save the world again against Team Flare, I know you won't fail. Even if you don't think you can, don't forget," Serena said as she turned Ash to look at her an stare into her eyes as she said this. "Never give up till it's over..." Serena said as she kissed Ash on the lips, and led him to where she slept. She went to lay down, and he followed suit, as she motioned for him to put his arms around her. And put his arms around her he did. In no time at all, they fell asleep, Ash holding Serena in his arms, protecting her from bad dreams that could get to her.

* * *

 **THAT'S A WRAP ON CHAPTER 7! Let me know how I did, and also, hope you enjoyed the Amourshipping hint up in there, and it was a happy accident but it worked for the best, if I say so myself. Anyhow, rate, comment, tell if that's how I gotta write from now on, because it was a pain in the ass to write it this way, but I will if you like it better this way. Maybe I will write it the old way for faster paced battle chapters, and write this way for the slower paced chapters, but do let me know how I did. Till then, take care man!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey yo! I'm back with another one! I'm cranking these out too damn fast! I guess it keeps things going! I bet you're all wondering what happens now? Are Ash and Serena a couple now? Is Professor Burnet right about Cosmog? Do I prefer Cheeseburgers, Fried Chicken, or Tacos? I can tell you one of those things, in this chapter, but the other two, you will have to wait on! Enjoy, fellow Amourshippers, but you may not like this chapter...**

* * *

It was morning again, and Ash, Serena and Hau set out to Route 2, which of course meant that they had to pass through Hau'oli City again. And make their move they did. They said their byes to Kukui, but not without reassurance that they would see him again. /spanAnd then they heard a sad howl. Rockruff had already begun to miss Ash. However, Kukui had to convince Rockruff to stay, as he was still not well enough to go anywhere.

* * *

Eventually, they got past Hau'oli City and were now officially on the way to the first Trial of the Tapus. The whole way, Serena continued to think about what she did last night with Ash. Not that he objected, nor hinted at anything at all. But that was what scared her even more, as she would rather have some sort of clue as to whether Ash thought of her as another companion that he will eventually part with, or if he sees her as she wants him to, rather than nothing to go off of at all.

Meanwhile, Ash had many things going through his mind. First, he had to ensure he didn't lose this trial, nor the next, as he really wanted to hear Hala's take on the situation, and he wasn't sure what happened to those who lost in the trials.

Second, Kukui's information may have done more harm than good, as he knows that it's another legendary situation, and he may have to battle one this time around. Granted, he had beaten legendaries, a Darkrai, an Articuno, and a Regice, to name a few, OR the only legendaries he had ever beaten. He also had an army of Pokémon in his Nanodex, but most of them are about the same level. The only ones he knows that really stand out are Charizard, Greninja, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Infernape, Donphan, and Snorlax. Granted, to say that this handful of Pokémon is the cream of his crop is saying something, considering most of his Pokémon aren't pushovers either. But he doesn't know anything about this Necrozma. Also, who is even trying to do all this? No one has any leads, which makes him even more paranoid.

The third thing, however, was what confused him the most. His night with Serena. She and him slept together. It was nice, he would definitely agree with that, but what was the point of it? Did she know it would calm his nerves? Does she know things that he doesn't? And why did he feel the need to cocoon himself around her? They were in no immediate danger, and it wouldn't have done any good if they were. Also, why did he follow her? Does she have a spell on him? Sure feels like it sometimes. And then there was the one thing that happened last night that hadn't happened since Johto... A kiss. Why? Last time, he wasn't even sure if it was a girl who kissed him or not. Of course, he knew Serena was a human girl. That still doesn't explain the kiss. This was already gonna confuse him more than why Misty followed him for three years straight, in three regions. However, Misty was the only other companion besides Brock, May and Max, who all went with him to multiple regions, Brock having been with him in four regions, Misty having gone through three with him, and May and Max having been through two. Until now. Serena has now joined that list, having been to two regions as well, Kalos and Alola. He liked the kiss too, but he just wishes he knew why...

Hau, on other hand, noticed that nobody had spoken since they left Kukui's house. Wanting to address the obvious Donphan in the room, which he knew was the reason nobody was talking, or so he thought, he decided to dig a little deeper into why these two came together, why they looked at each other like that, and why there was a tension that was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. "Ash, Serena?" Hau asked, breaking a VERY long silence. "How'd you guys meet?"

"Uhh..." Serena stopped, dead in her tracks, as she hadn't told anyone the full story about this. Her mom didn't even know, that's how close she kept it to her chest.

"Well, do you want to know how we originally met, or how we reunited?" Ash said, scratching the back of his head.

"How did you meet for the VERY first time?" Hau said as he pulled out a voice recorder and started recording without anyone's knowledge, and tucked it under his many necklaces.

"Well, Serena and I were seven years old, I believe. I knew we were about the same age, because Professor Oak, Professor Samuel Oak, separated everyone by age. So Serena, a friend of mine named Gary, and I were in the 7 year old group at The Pallet Summer Camp. I don't know if he still does it. Serena, why were you in Kanto again?"

"Uh, I, uh, my mother and I lived in Pallet for a few years..."

"Wow. I mean I never saw you again after the camp, so I take it that is when you moved to Kalos, right?"

"Right!" Serena said as she tucked her head low, and pulled her beanie over her eyes.

"Anyway, she and Gary were paired up, and I remember that I was paired with another person, but I don't remember who. It was a scavenger hunt, to find our assigned Pokémon before anyone else. Mine was a Poliwag, and I recommended that we split up to cover more ground. Well, the Poliwag was particularly sneaky, but most just yelled at the Poliwag to go away, so when I heard a scream, I went that way, assuming it was the Poliwag, and it scared a girl. It did scare a girl, and more importantly, it scared Serena. I found her on the ground trembling in fear of another Pokémon jumping out and attacking her. She was in pain, so I decided to help her up, and I gave up on the scavenger hunt to return her to safety."

"You mean, you gave up the scavenger hunt to help me?" Serena asked as she took off her beanie to face him.

"Yeah, and it didn't help that freaking Gary showed up at that point. We're good friends now, and we were good friends then, but there was a rivalry that started that day. He came back with their Pokémon which I believe was a Caterpie. He saw Serena and asked where she was, and she said-"

"Lost." Serena said, cutting off Ash. "I got lost. He was moving too fast, and it didn't help that I got scared easily. If Ash hadn't found me, I would've stayed there."

"And then he proceeded to make fun of her hat. Since for the longest time we didn't know her name, we just called her Straw Hat Girl. I felt like a jerk, calling her that, but she didn't object, let alone talk much. That's why her screaming drew my attention. Then I think she finally told me her name on the last day of camp."

"That's why you didn't remember me..." Serena said, remember to when she and Ash reunited.

"That and I didn't recognize you without the straw hat." Ash said as he moved a stray lock of hair out of Serena's face. She simply stared at him, and thought to herself, "I would let him do anything to me right now..."

"Anyway," Ash said, scaring Serena out of her thoughts. "He and I always fought over who was Serena's friend. I won that argument almost every time."

"How?" Hau said, genuinely wondering how a seven year old would win an argument about friendship.

"7 year old Gary wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Of course, with Oak being his grandfather, he eventually went from being the dumbest kid in Pallet to the smartest kid in Pallet. After camp, I didn't see Serena again until I was 16."

"I found out Ash was in Kalos after I saw him on the 5 o'clock news while I was in Vaniville Town." Serena spoke up, surprising Ash, and also making him think "Oh shit! She saw that?". Even Pikachu was thoroughly shocked to learn that she saw them almost die. "He was on top of Lumiose Tower, trying to save a mind controlled Garchomp from itself. He, his Pikachu and Greninja, then a Froakie, went up there, and Garchomp kept throwing Dragon Pulse after Dragon Pulse, but Ash kept going. He never backs down from anything, and only until his Pikachu fell off, and when he dove down to catch him, did I see his face. At that point, I thought back to when he found me in Pallet Town. He was saved by a man called Blaziken Mask, and his Mega Blaziken. I took off, the next day so that I could meet Ash in Lumiose, but by the time I reached Santalune, he was gone, and in Santalune for his first gym battle. There, I found him again, and met our other friends, Clemont and Bonnie. I haven't left his side ever since, although I came close to it once he was set to go back to Kanto."

"What made you stay?" Hau asked.

"I figured I couldn't go on my own to Hoenn if I couldn't defend myself."

"It's not dangerous." Ash said, knowing full well that she wouldn't have to defend herself there. She didn't have to worry about Team Aqua and Team Magma like he did.

"I know, but I was also told I would have to battle more, and I'm not the best at that."

"You beat me." Ash said, trying to boost her confidence.

"You let me win." Serena retorted flatly.

"Not according to the records." Ash countered.

"Anyway, that is why I am here: to hone my own battling skills. I'm gonna be a fighting Kalos Queen!" Serena said, taking a pose similar to Ash's "I-caught-THIS-POKÉMON" stance.

"Great story!" Hau said, applauding as he also turned his voice recorder off.

"How far are we?"

"Not too far. There is a Pokémon Center if you want to stop there and grab a bite before you start the trial. I personally recommend it."

"Why not? My stomach agrees." Ash said after hearing his stomach roar like Charizard.

"Mine too." Serena said.

"Pika pika!"

"Rooow!" Rowlet said as he yawned from inside of Ash's backpack.

"Oh hey, Rowlet's up." Serena noticed.

"Perfect timing!" Ash and Hau both said.

* * *

Ash, Serena, and Hau got their fill of food. Even Pikachu, Greninja, Rowlet, and every Pokémon they had between them got their fill. They were gonna need it. Then Ash saw that he was getting a call from Professor Oak.

"I'll be back, guys!"

"Okay!" Serena said as she started daydreaming about what married life with Ash would be like. And then came the ultimate crash...

"Battling... Weakest excuse I have ever heard." Hau muttered.

"Beg your pardon?" Serena said, wondering if she heard him right.

"The way you spoke about Ash in that story you told me, no fan I know would talk about him in the same tone you do." Hau said as he ate a french fry, staring at Serena, as if he was staring right through her.

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is that you have to be a moron not to see the romantic tension between you and Ash." Hau said smugly as Serena turned red.

"THERE IS NO TENSION! STOP SAYING THINGS AND EAT! EAT EAT EAT!" Serena said as she grabbed two cheeseburgers that were nearby, and shoved them in Hau's mouth.

"You loff hig, hog-hog." Hau said, trying to call her out by saying that he knows she loves Ash, with two Cheeseburgers in his mouth.

"DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Serena shouted, grabbing two more cheeseburgers and putting them in Hau's mouth, resulting in a very much silent Hau.

"Serena? Are you okay?" Ash said as he rushed over to Serena, who's screaming he heard.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG!" Serena said, still shouting.

"Okay. Look let's just sit down, and why does Hau have 4 cheeseburgers in his mouth?!" Ash said as he saw what Serena did for whatever reason.

"Mm mm-hmmph. Hmm-hmm!" Hau said. With four cheeseburgers in your mouth, it's very hard to say anything that makes sense. Hau didn't care, he was gonna eat all four anyway, and Serena just made it easier for him to do so.

"What was the call about?" Serena said, turning him away from Hau.

"Well, an update on Z-Rings, and also, Oak tells me of an auto-feed function in the Nanodex that we can activate so that we don't have to worry about buying this much food, and them taking up this much space. I believe it's for urban areas."

* * *

After Ash and Serena finished whatever they were doing, and Hau finally got done with the four cheeseburgers that Serena shoved in his mouth, they were ready to make haste to the very first Alolan Trial.

"This guy's name is Ilima, and he may be the first Trial Captain, but he's no pushover. Only three trainers have beat his trial the first time. Me and Gladion are two of them." Hau said.

"And the other?" Ash asked.

"The Champion was the third one."

"So only three have beaten Ilima's Trial the first time?"

"The hardest thing isn't even the battle itself, it's just that the way it is set up isn't exactly intuitive. You must either be very adaptive, or very lucky. I was damn lucky. But Gladion and The Champion became known for being adaptive to their environments."

"Kinda like you, Ash!" Serena said, noticing the obvious similarities between Ash, Gladion, and the Alolan Champion.

"Yeah. But you said Gladion was able to beat him the first time?" Ash asked, once again getting angered that Gladion had done something before he did.

"Look, don't think you have anything to prove to him, okay? He's got his own thing with the Aether Foundation, and you have your own thing going too." Hau explained.

"Aether Foundation?" Ash asked.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that..." Hau said as he started walking faster.

"Aether Foundation?" Ash mouthed to Serena as she shrugged, and they both made a mutual decision to get moving.

"Verdant Cavern. The location of the very first trial of Alola." Hau said as he suddenly felt like he forgot something. "Wait! You guys are gonna need these!" Hau said as he gave Ash and Serena gold amulets with four colored rhombuses on them.

"What are these?" Ash asked.

"Island Challenge Amulets. You'll need them to verify your participation in the trials. There are benefits to taking part in the Tapu Trials!" Hau said.

"Like?" Ash asked.

"You'll see!" Hau said.

"Well then, let's do this!" Ash said as he motioned for Serena to go on into the cave as it was time to do their trial.

"Okay!"

"I'll be waiting here!" Hau said.

* * *

Ash and Serena kept going into the cave until they reached a chamber in the cave. There was light shining through it, and a hooded figure stood in front a fork that led to two caves.

"Hello. I am Ilima, the Trial Captain of Verdant Cavern. Who dares to attempt my trial?" The hooded figure said.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Ash said as he put his arm up with his fist up to his shoulder.

"And Serena Yvonne from Vaniville Town!" Serena said as she mimicked Ash's stance, and Ash looked at her, surprised. She looked at him and nodded, then turned to the hooded figure, Ilima.

"Are you going to attempt together?"

"Yes." Ash said.

"Luckily for you, Ilima has a way to test you both at once! You thought there was only one Totem Pokémon, but I have raised a second Totem Pokémon in the occasion where a couple would show up and take the trials together!"

"We're not a-" Ash said as he was cut off.

"SILENCE! You have come as a duo, therefore you are a couple in Ilima's eyes!"

"Okay." Serena said quietly.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, you will go this way!" Ilima said, pointing to the right. "Serena Yvonne from Vaniville Town, you will go this way!" Ilima said, pointing to the left.

"Good luck, Serena..."

"Good luck, Ash..."

* * *

 **That is all! I am getting genuinely angered trying to do this the way I want to. There was supposed to be the actual trials at the end of this, and I had no choice but to cut this short, because I am getting pissed off, and I can't write like this right now. I can only deal with so much at once. It's bad enough that all my blank spaces were replaced by gibberish, so I had to cut all that out. Then I had to put in my usual tweaks, and then I had to do it all over again, cause I pushed "back" and it is just a vicious cycle of anger. Maybe this chapter is too long, so I'm gonna try and stop writing so much. We'll see if this happens again. Take care.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here we are. The trials. Enjoy folks!**

Serena walked through the left cave, and encountered a few Rattatatatas.( **Not a typo, this is actually how I say this)**

Meanwhile, Ash encountered mostly Yungoos's in the right cave. Soon, Ash reached an end of the path, and he walked out to a chamber with an opening on top. Hau was right, this isn't exactly intuitive as to how the hell they're supposed to complete this trial! 'Sure hope Serena has better luck figuring this out than I do. I'm officially clueless...'

And then he heard a roar.

"Gumshoo!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, motioning for Ash to turn around.

"A Giant Pokémon..." Ash said in awe. He then typed into the Nanodex, and it scanned the giant Pokémon.

"Gumshoos. The Stakeout Pokémon. Although it wasn't originally found in Alola, this Pokémon was brought over a long time ago when there was a huge Rattata outbreak." Nanodex said.

"Misty, Brock, I wish you could see this! Reminds ya of the good old days, huh Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Ok then, I choose you, Hawlucha!"

"Lucha! Lucha!" Hawlucha said as he came out from the Nanodex.

"Hawlucha, Flying Press!"

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu shouted, pointing at the Giant Pokémon.

"It used Protect!" Ash said as he then saw the Totem Gumshoos call for help. "What is it doing?" He hadn't seen that before...

"Pika!"

"It's an army of Gumshoos!" Ash said as they all started using Sandstorm in unison. "Now they're all using Sandstorm!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted he flew off of Ash's shoulder.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha shouted as he flew back also.

"Pikachu! Hawlucha! I got you!" Ash shouted as he ran back to catch both Pikachu, who was way behind Ash, and Hawlucha, who was getting closer to them both.

"Get behind me!" Ash shouted as he thought of potential ways to counter this Sand-Cyclone. "Ok! It might be time to rethink this..." Then he got an idea. "Let's call in an army of our own! Come out Donphan, Gliscor, Gible, and Torterra!"

"Phan!"

"Gliscor!"

"Gible!"

"Tor!"

"Guys! Torterra, plant yourself with Grass Knot! Donphan, stand right next to him! Gliscor, get rid of this storm! Gible, use Dig!" Ash ordered as his Ground Type army got to work.

Donphan and Torterra planted themselves in one spot, giving Ash, Pikachu and Hawlucha some cover. Gliscor flapped his "wings", if they would be called wings, to try and resist the storm, and Gible did what he did best, he dug, almost playing a reverse Whack-A-Diglett with the the Gumshoos. Of course, Ash knew this wouldn't be of much help. Yes, Ash could've called on Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Talonflame and Noivern to try and blow the storm away, but they would've still been injured from the storm, and if the Gumshoos army decided to call on another Sandstorm, they wouldn't have way to counter it again. Add-on that the Gumshoos still have a numbers advantage, and one can see an almost impossible solution to get out of. However, Gliscor was glowing for some reason. Then the light left Gliscor, and slowly went to the sky...

Then the storm finally faded, and was replaced by an intense sunlight.

"You learned Sunny Day! Alright, Gliscor, now finish them off with Stone Edge! Donphan, Rollout! Torterra, use Solarbeam! Gible use Draco Meteor! Hawlucha, Flying Press! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

And the army of Gumshoos went down like flies, with Thunderbolt preventing anyone from moving, Solarbeam blinding them, Stone Edge and Rollout knocking them down, and Draco Meteor finishing the job, with a Flying Press and Rollout for the big boss.

"We did it!" Ash said as he, Pikachu, Hawlucha, Donphan, Gliscor, Gible, and Torterra celebrated until they heard clapping.

"Well done, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town... You are now officially the fourth ever person to beat Ilima's Trial on the first go. Will your girlfriend have the same luck?" Ilima said.

"She's not my-"

"SILENCE! She is a girl, and your friend, so she is your girlfriend in Ilima's eyes!"

"Ugh..."

"Let us find out!" Ilima said as he led Ash through a secret tunnel that led to the tunnel that Serena went down.

* * *

"It's very dark in here!" Serena said, after having encountered the last Rattatatata.

"Nanodex Light On." Nanodex said.

"Thanks Nanodex!" Serena said as she raised the light of the Nanodex, only to see a giant Alolan Raticate

"Ahh! A giant Pokémon!" Serena said as she hastily typed into the Nanodex.

"Raticate. The Mouse Pokémon. Its disposition is far more violent than its looks would suggest. Don't let your hand get too close to its face, as it could bite your hand clean off."

"Okay. So we can't get close to it..." Serena said as she continued to back away. "Pancham is out of the question. Go, Braixen!"

"Brai!"

"Use Psychic!"

Braixen used Psychic only to find that it had no effect.

"What?" Serena said as she ssaw the Raticate charge up a Dark Pulse.

"It's using Dark Pulse! Dodge it!"

"Try a Flamethrower!" Serena said. "It hit him!" She jumped for joy, but then realized that it only pissed off the Giant Raticate. "Uh-oh. Now he's mad!" Serena said as Popplio and Sylveon jumped out of her Nanodex, automatically.

"Popplio? Sylveon?" Serena said as the two Pokémon started to use a light that came out of a ball of of light that came out of their bodies.

"They're using Moonblast!" Serena said as Ilima and Ash arrived, to see Popplio and Sylveon using Moonblast, there by destroying the Totem Raticate. 'I love her...' Ash said.

"What? She is the fifth trainer to beat my trial? Er, I mean," Ilima said in a less over the top, Shakespearean accent, and more of a natural Unovan Accent, which would be the Poké World equivalent to a non-posh British accent. "Well done Serena Yvonne from Vaniville Town! You have become the fifth person to beat Ilima's Trial on the first go! You and your boyfriend are definitely PHENOMENAL yeeess..." Ilima said in his over the top accent again, after clearing his throat.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS, WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Serena shouted. She didn't see Ash there, though, and is hoping he didn't hear that. But Ash did hear it. He is a little heartbroken over hearing this, but he then realizes that they really aren't.

"Okay... Sorry... I just thought..." Ilima said in his normal voice again.

"Ilima?" Ash said as Serena realized that Ash heard what she said about them not being a couple. 'Great, now you can kiss Ash Ketchum's heart goodbye. UGGH! I hate that damn Ilima!"

"Yeah, I think I took my act a little too far..." Ilima said as he pulled his hood down to reveal Platinum Blonde Hair, and blue eyes with tanned skin. "I'm Ilima Black. Hope I didn't annoy you guys too much..."

"Ash Ketchum." Ash said as he shook Ilima's hand.

"Serena Yvonne, Ash's "girlfriend"." Serena said as she did not dare face him again.

"Sorry about that. I like to get into people's heads as part of the trial, you see, I want to be an actor!"

"You definitely had us going there." Ash said.

"Well, don't worry, no one else will do that. As a thank you for enduring my bad acting, I want to buy you guys dinner, and have you at my house for the night."

"Are you usually that generous?"

"People usually bail before I get to apologize and break character." Ilima said, slumping over a bit.

"To be fair, they likely haven't seen what we have seen."

"Well, would you take me up on my offer?"

"We would like to. However, there is one more person we have to account for..."

* * *

"How much longer are you jerks gonna be in there?! Me and my Pokémon could have had some Malasadas by now! UGGH!" Hau shouted from outside of Verdant Cavern.

 **That's a wrap! And DAMN that took way longer than it needed to, by no fault of mine, but because basically undid all of my fine tuning and replaced it with gibberish. Why the hell can't shit just be saved as is? That made everything a lot harder than it needed to be, AND I HOPE WHATEVER CAUSED THIS BURNS IN HELL!**

 **That being said, you guys know the drill. I feel like I'm posting too much... Am I? I suppose I'm posting now that I have these ideas in my mind, and am now dedicated, and am trying to do what I can with this while I can. But am I posting too much? Also, I want to know, is it too soon to make these two get together, or would you guys be okay if I made them a couple soon? This is important to me, so do PM me about it. Do let me know, and as always, TAKE CARE, MAAAN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hau, folks. That means hi in- whatever. This chapter is out, so enjoy, and there is a little something something in this chapter for the main reason we are all here. Enjoy!**

Finally, Ash, Serena and Hau followed Ilima to his house, in Hau'oli City, as they needed to go back that way anyhow, to get to Iki Town. It was dark, so they would stay at Ilima's, and leave the next morning, similar to how they did at Kukui's house. However, he won't lie, he half expected a Rockruff to jump on him, but instead, all he got was nothing, followed by the revelation that Ilima actually lives alone.

"You have this big ol house, and you live alone?" Ash asked.

"Its a problem. But it's okay, I've learned to live with it. Won't you guys come this way for dinner?" Ilima said.

"I'll be with you guys in a bit!" Ash said as he waited outside of Ilima's house.

"Ash, where are you going?" Serena said, as she tightly grabbed Ash's arm.

"I'm making a call." Ash said as he patted her hand, letting her know that he wouldn't be gone long.

"Okay..." Serena said as she blushed... again.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Melody?" Ash said after he dialed in a number.

"Ashy? Oh my god!" Melody, from Shamouti Island said as she ran out of her room to find her big sister. "Maren! It's Ash! Say hi to Ash!"

"Hi to Ash." Maren said after a chuckle.

"Ash, are you finally gonna ask me on a date?" Melody asked in anticipation.

"Uh, kinda?" Ash said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you see, I think I know somebody who you might like..." Ash said.

"Is he cute?" Melody said as she widened her eyes.

"He's like a platinum haired Antonio Banderas!"

"Oh my god, I love Antonio Banderas! Where is he?" Melody squealed.

"Melemele Island, that's in Alola."

"That's in Alola, HA!" Melody said as she kissed the screen. "You're so cute, I wanna squeeze you!"

"Erm, don't. I'm spoken for."

"Did you and little red finally get busy?"

"What?" Ash shouted.

"You and Misty, did you two finally hookup?"

"NOOOO! NOT MISTY! Another girl!"

"Oh, is she prettier than me?"

"See for yourself." Ash said as he sent a drawing of Serena that he made on the Nanodex.

"Oh, she's actually really beautiful. I can't even be mad right now. I think you should marry her."

"Really?"

"Yes really! Nobody resists me, but you're the first!"

"I was just asking if you wanted to see this guy I met..."

"What does he do?"

"Get over here and find out!" Ash shouted.

"Okay, but not now. I'm busy."

"Fine! Whenever you can!"

"K, bye! We will be together!"

"Hope she doesn't meet Serena. She'd kill her..."

* * *

"Ash, hey!" Ilima said as he finished making a dish, and pulled it off of his wok. "So as I was saying, I kinda lied about buying dinner, because I really like to cook. I never have anybody to try my stuff, besides Hau, but he just inhales everything."

"Well, for what it's worth, I love it!" Serena said as she went on to eat some more of Ilima's Mei Fun.

"I'm not that far from that, so there's that." Ash said.

"At least you chew." Serena commended.

"True. Hey, do you battle?" Ash asked.

"Me? Yeah, but not often." Ilima said.

"Do you wanna battle me after this?"

"At this time? Sure!"

"Alright!" Ash said.

* * *

"Each of us will use three Pokémon. Last one with one Pokémon still able to battle, wins! Understood?" Ilima asked.

"Understood!" Ash said.

"Go, Gumshoos! Choose your Pokémon!" Ilima said.

"Another Gumshoos... I know what to do... Go Gliscor!" Ash shouted.

"Gliscor!"

"Gumshoos, use Sandstorm!" Ilima ordered.

"Again with the Sandstorm! Okay, Gliscor, use Sunny Day!" Ash said.

"Whoa. Did not see that coming..." Ilima uttered.

"Your move!" Ash shouted.

"What is this, Yu-Gi-Oh? Gumshoos, use Crunch!"

"Right. Whoops. Gliscor, Giga Impact!"

"What?" Ilima shouted.

"Gumshoos is unable to battle! Gliscor wins!"

"Way to go, Gliscor!"

"Alright, Gliscor, return! Rest up, partner. You might need it."

"Ok then, go Smeargle!" Ilima said.

"Go Hawlucha!" Ash said.

"Lucha!"

"Smeargle, use Extreme Speed!"

"Hawlucha, dodge and then Flying Press!"

"Smeargle, Fire Blast!"

"Hawlucha, Karate Chop!"

"Smeargle, Fire Blast!" Ilima said as he noticed that Fire Blast missed. Hawlucha stood there like it knew that would happen. "What? It missed?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Fire Blast is indeed a powerful move, but precision is not it's strong suit. It rarely hits its target twice in a row!" Ash said as he turned his cap backwards. "Hawlucha, Hi Jump Kick!"

"No!"

"Smeargle is unable to battle! Hawlucha wins!"

"Okay, no more games! You want a battle, here's a war! Go Komala!" Ilima shouted.

"Alright, Hawlucha, you good?"

"Lucha!"

"Alright, use Flying Press!"

"Zen Headbutt!"

"Oh shit!"

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! Komala wins!"

"Hawlucha, Return! Rest up, buddy, you earned it. Okay, time for the big guns! Go Snorlax!" Ash shouted.

"Snor."

"Komala, use The Z-Move!"

"Oh yeah? Snorlax, Protect!"

"Crap." Ilima uttered.

"Now, Body Slam!"

"Use The Z-Move! BREAKNECK BLITZ!"

"Snorlax, Hyper Beam!"

The Hyper Beam and Breakneck Blitz collided, leaving a cloud of smoke, and no indication that anyone was moving. Then, Hau made a decision.

"Both Komala and Snorlax are unable to battle! It is a draw, but the victory goes to Ash!"

"Dang it. I forgot about Gliscor." Ilima uttered as Ash and Serena celebrated. "Oh, Ash, Serena, I have something for you guys."

"Z-Crystals?"

"Yes. A prize for completing my trials on the first attempt."

"Thanks!"

"WAIT! The Z-Move is no good without the dance!"

"Dance?"

"Watch." Ilima said as he danced the Z-Dance for Normalium-Z.

"You have to do THAT every time you use a Z-Move?"

"Yes." Ilima said as he handed the Z-Crystals to Ash and Serena.

* * *

Finally, Ash and Serena were alone. Now they could talk about more practical matters.

"Serena, tell me something." Ash said.

"Sure."

"When you said that we weren't a couple, did you mean that?" Ash asked, wondering why his heart was hurting earlier when he said that.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Do you know about the things that couples do?" Ash asked.

"Liike what?"

"Like the things we did last night? The kiss..." Ash said.

"You remember..." Serena said, as she almost cried.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it..." Ash said as he cupped her face with one hand and moved a lock of Serena's hair away with the other.

"You couldn't?" Serena asked, her eyes widening.

"No. In fact, I wondered if couples do that all the time..." Ash said, his eyes matching her widened eyes.

"If they are really in love with each other, yes, they do it often." Serena said as she went to grab his hands.

"But we're not a couple..." Ash said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We could be, if you really wanted to." Serena said as she and Ash got closer to each other's faces.

"I really want to-" Ash said as he kissed Serena. They kissed passionately for what seemed like a few minutes

"Ash..."

"Serena..."

"We have to keep it a secret..." Serena said.

"Why?"

"I'm nervous. I've never had a boyfriend before. I don't know what to do." Serena said.

"Afraid of getting teased?" Ash asked as she nodded. "Me too. We can't keep it entirely a secret, we have to tell someone. We have to figure out what to do here."

"I'll call someone I trust, and you call someone you trust."

"Okay, but in the morning. I want to celebrate the fact that we won our first Alolan Trial!"

"Okay!" Serena said as Ash picked her up, and carried her to bed.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Roo-roo-oo!" Rowlet said.

* * *

The next morning, Ash woke up, still holding Serena in his arms. He couldn't help but adore how beautiful Serena looked, and like how this felt. If couples that love each other very much did this often, did that mean that Ash and Serena love each other? Did this explain why he always felt an instinctual need to protect her? Or why they always supported each other in everything they did? Or why she started to become like him, mimicking his determination, confidence, and good-heartedness?

He couldn't answer these things, as he had to get something to drink. His mouth felt like it was once full of cotton.

So get a drink he did. He got a glass full of water and chugged it as fast as he could. As he started to pack supplies for the trip back to Iki Town, he heard some laughing. Also, he heard what sounded like Serena's Pokévision video that she made back in Kalos.

"What a hopeless little girl, huh?" Ash heard Hau say. 'You son-of-a-bitch.' Ash said as both of his fists balled up.

"Hey!" Ash shouted.

"Ash, hey man, is ever-" Hau said.

"Don't "hey man" me!" Ash said as he grabbed Hau, and pinned him up against a wall.

"Whoa, whoa! What the hell are you doing?" Ilima shouted.

"Don't make fun of her again!" Ash said as he shoved Hau back again. "And don't bother coming with us! We know how to get to Iki Town."

"What about the rest of the trials?" Hau asked.

"I'll figure it out!" Ash said. "Serena, let's go."

"What's wrong?" Serena, now awake, asked.

"We're parting ways with Hau."

"Thank Mew, he was starting to- Wait what?" Serena asked, after thinking he meant we're leaving Ilima.

"I'll explain later."

"Okay..." Serena said as she got ready as fast as she could, and she and Ash were out the door.

 **And that is a wrap! I have had this chapter in limbo for a long time, and I just wanted to get it out. So that is why this chapter is utter shit. The next chapter will be great, because it will be the climax of the Melemele arc! That's right, next chapter is Iki Town! Where Ash battle KAHUNA HALA! And it is gonna be epic. I promise that much. Also, a few more things in store. But until then, TAKE CARE, MAAAAAAAN!**


	11. Chapter XI

**Hello! So I want to put an opening in the beginning of these from the Akala arc, on. Would that be something you guys would be okay with, or should I just do it once, or not at all? Anyhow, the first part of the Melemele Arc Climax is starting this chapter. I hope that this does Hala and Ash justice...**

* * *

"Hey, Ash, why did we leave Hau? I mean, I know he could be annoying, but did he deserve to get pushed around like that?" Serena asked as she, Ash, Pikachu, Rowlet, Greninja, Popplio, and Braixen walked along Route 2, back to Hau'oli City.

"For insulting you, I should've broke his damn face!" Ash said, with such rage, Rowlet woke up, and flew out of Ash's backpack to Greninja and Braixen.

"What did he say?" Serena said as she stopped and grabbed Ash's arm. He turned to free his arm, but then he saw a stare in Serena's eyes that he hadn't seen since Kalos. She was challenging him. She wanted answers, and she wanted to know what Hau and Ilima did to piss him off. She hated seeing him like this. Eventually, Ash gave in. How could she ignore her request for answers? He couldn't do that to her. She wouldn't do it to him.

"They were watching your Pokévision video, and..." Ash said as he clenched his fists again, but then, they eased back into open hands when Serena grabbed his arms. "They called you a hopeless little girl. I won't stand for that." Ash finished as he turned away from Serena, only to find himself facing her again.

Serena then took his hands into hers, and spoke. "I'm glad you would b-br-break somebody's face for me," Serena then pulled him closer for an embrace. "But you need to find a more civilized way to stick up for me."

"For you, I'll try." Ash said as he pulled back to look Serena in her eye, and tell her this. Then, they went in for a kiss, and the kiss became more passionate the longer it went. And then...

"Ash! Serena!" A little girl's voiced screamed as Ash and Serena broke their kiss quickly.

"Lillie!" Serena said as Lillie Lynch ran into Serena's open arms.

"Hey, Lil." Ash said as he stood awkwardly, not really sure about what to do, after such a tender moment.

"How did you know that name?" Lillie asked as her facial expression clearly showed that Ash's shortening of Lillie's name definitely struck a chord.

"It's just short for Lillie." Ash shrugged.

"My dad used to call me Lil..." Lillie said as he went to hug Ash, with Ash again feeling awkward about the situation. And then Serena pulled both Lillie and Ash into a hug. "And my mom used to hug Gladion and I like that!"

"Speaking of Gladion, we won't see him anytime soon, right?" Ash asked, getting very uncomfortable at the mere mention of Gladion.

"Not until Iki Town. Where's Hau?" Lillie asked, wondering how she didn't see that Hau was gone. Ash and Serena looked at each other, almost as if they didn't know what she meant.

"He had to be somewhere." Serena said.

"But he'll be at Iki Town?" Lillie asked.

"I don't know." Serena said.

"Look, we should get moving, this way, we can at least get to Iki Town." Ash said.

"Right." Serena said.

"Right!" Lillie said as she ran to catch up with Rowlet, Braixen and Greninja. Pikachu rushed to join them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hau was rushing down Route 2 to catch up, and hopefully pass Ash and Serena. It was then that he ran into Kiawe.

Literally.

"Ow, man! Ever hear of a carb?" Hau asked Kiawe as he rubbed his head from hitting Kiawe.

"Ever hear of slow and steady?" Kiawe asked as his Charizard started laughing.

"No!" Hau said as Kiawe gave him a hand and dusted him off.

"Why you in a rush? And where's Ash and Serena?" Kiawe asked.

"I lost them. They got ahead, so I lost them. My grandfather is gonna read the prophecy!"

"THE prophecy?" Kiawe asked.

"Only if Ash wins his grand trial!" Hau said.

"We need to root him on! Charizard, mount up!" Kiawe ordered as Charizard prepared to takeoff at the fastest speed known in Alola.

* * *

"...Come to Iki Town, please?" Hala asked a mysterious figure in a black coat.

"Of course, Kahuna!" The figure said as he and Hala exchanged greetings. "Ready, Decidueye?" He asked his Decidueye. The giant ghost bird nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Well, we are now here!" Lillie shouted as she ran into Professor Kukui, or almost did.

"Alola, cousins!" Kukui said.

"Alola Professor!" Ash, Lillie and Serena said.

"How did your first Trial go?"

"It was a breeze!/I almost didn't make it!"

"Very mixed indeed... I take it you beat it the first time, right?" Kukui said.

"How did you know?" Serena asked.

"Hau told me."

"Hau?" Ash said as he balled up his fists, and Serena grabbed him to hold him back again.

"And he also wants to clear something up with you." Kukui said as he motioned for Ash and Serena to follow him.

* * *

"Ash." Hau said as Ash balled up his fists again. "Hear me out." Hau continued as he put his hands up. "I haven't told anyone about the incident this morning, except for Professor Kukui. He's trustworthy, so he won't tell if we don't. I was not laughing at Serena. I know she has a Pokévision video on YouTube, but I was not laughing at her."

"Then why were you laughing?" Ash asked, with malice in his voice. Serena is standing next to him, with a piercing gaze in her eyes that no one has seen until now. Greninja, Braixen, and Pikachu are standing behind them: Braxien with her stick pointed at Hau, Pikachu's cheeks are flaring with electricity, and Greninja, in his Ash-Greninja form, has formed blades to use like swords, or has Cut prepared.

"Ilima and I watch this vlogger, her name is Iris Cuasorome." Hau said, looking Ash in the eye.

"So that's why I heard Serena's voice." Ash said.

"Iris is way too over the top with everything. She even said she could out dance Serena. You wanna be mad at someone, be mad at Iris Cuasorome."

"You didn't insult Serena?"

"No. We insulted this chick. She talks all this crap, and can't back it up. She called a Water Type gym leader from Kanto a stupid kid!" Hau said. "Are we cool now?" Hau finished as he extended his hand for Ash to shake, and put all of this behind them. Slowly, but surely, everyone else eased up. Braixen put her stick away, Greninja retracted his "blades". Pikachu has calmed down, and Serena is motioning for Ash to make peace with Hau. Ash decides to accept Hau's apology and shakes his hand.

"We're cool." Ash said.

"Good luck, Ash." Hau said.

"Thanks."

"Ash," Serena said as she put her arms around his neck. "I''m glad you didn't break his face."

"Me too, Serena, me too." Ash said as they kissed again.

* * *

"Well, my boy, one of my guests is late, and as unfortunate as it is, cause I think he would've been excited to meet you, the Trial must go on! Should you defeat me, I will read aloud the Prophecy Of Alola's Light! Ash Ketchum, do you accept the Challenge?" Hala asked.

"I never back down from a challenge! You got it, Kahuna!" Ash said with a thumbs up.

"LET'S BEGIN!"

 **Author's Note: I should have said this sooner, but I listen to the Ash-Greninja score when I write my battles. I recommend doing that while you read them. Then you understand what my vision is for this series.**

* * *

"3 or 6?" Hala asked.

"All six, Kahuna!" Ash said.

"You don't back down, and you don't settle! Wish I had met you sooner! Go, Hariyama!" Hala said as his Hariyama came out of a Poké Ball

"Let's go, Pidgeot!" Ash said as Pidgeot came out of the Nanodex.

"Okay, Hariyama, use Heavy Slam!"

"Defend yourself with Steel Wing!"

Pidgeot's Steel Wing reduced the damage that Heavy Slam would have done, but the force of the slam was still enough to throw off Pidgeot's game.

"Okay. Now, Knock Off!"

"Mirror Move, Pidgeot!" Pidgeot made a reflective shield that allowed him to use an opponents move against them, in his case, he used Knock Off back to him while taking no damage.

"Fake Out, Hariyama!"

"Pidgeot, don't flinch!" Ash shouted, knowing darn well what flinching would do, and knowing the opening Hala and Hariyama will have if Pidgeot does flinch.

"Wow. This is the longest I've seen him battle." Hau said.

"It hasn't been that long." Molayne, a lanky, tall, dirty blonde boy with glasses, messy hair, and blue blazer, light blue shirt, and black pants said to Hau.

"Exactly! Against Sophocles and Ilima, he wiped them both out, or at the very least, beat their first Pokémon by now. Hariyama doesn't look like he broke a sweat. Course, Pidgeot looks okay too. But this is the hardest time he has had taking the first Pokémon since he has been here." Hau said as Sophocles scoffed.

"He has an Ace up his sleeve. He just hasn't used it yet." Serena reminded everyone as Pikachu nodded, and Rowlet continued to snore.

"Pidgeot, are you okay?" Ash asked Pidgeot.

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeot said as he spread his wings, ready to fight again.

"Alright then, use Steel Wing!"

"Close Combat!" Hala ordered. Hariyama went to get close to Pidgeot and use Close Combat, but Pidgeot was also heading for him, with no intention of slowing down. Close Combat hit the Steel Wing, and while Fighting moves usually render Steel moves moot, Pidgeot's Steel Wing left a mark on Hariyama, while Close Combat dislocated Pidgeot's Wing. Doing this lead to both Pidgeot and Hariyama going into blind furies against each other, Pidgeot swinging his wing, still in a Steel Wing, like a slingblade, and Hariyama hitting anywhere and everywhere. Eventually, Pidgeot ended up on the ddefensive, and was trying to deflect Hariyama's fists of fury, and in doing so, Hariyama popped Pidgeot's wing back into place. Then, Ash and Hala knew they needed get an upper hand on the battle so Ash gave an order.

"Up in the air!"

"You're not running, are you?" Hala asked. He could feel blood pumping through his veins. It was crazy, to think the last time he felt like this was five years ago...

"No. As a matter of fact, I'm just getting started! Pidgeot, use Hurricane!" Ash said as Pidgeot came down and brought a Hurricane with him. It was so strong, Hala and some spectators behind him had almost flew from their places.

"That was close." Hala said.

"Not quite." Ash said.

"Close Combat!"

"Mirror Move!"

"He's wearing Hariyama down!" Hau said as he saw how confident Serena and Ash both were that Ash would win.

"Go Ash!" Serena cheered.

"Close Combat!"

"Use Hurricane!"

"Hariyama!" Hala shouted as both Hariyama amd Pidgeot were looking bad. Not too bad, but definitely not close to where they were before.

"Finish him off, with Brave Bird!" Ash said as Pidgeot flew towards Hariyama and grabbed him. Pidgeot flew Hariyama to the sky, and let go of him in mid air. Then, Pidgeot used Steel Wing to send him back down, and then flew after him, Steel Wing after Steel Wing, until they both hit the ground. Then, both lay in a crater, with Pidgeot slowly coming to, and Hariyama also trying to wake up and fight. Pidgeot stands with difficulty and Hariyama is still on his knees. Pidgeot is now on both feet, and repositions himself for battle. But Hariyama is one knee, amd he struggles to make it to the next. Hariyama, too battered from that final attack, collapses where he was before.

"Hariyama is unable to battle! Pidgeot wins!" Kukui said.

"Alright! Way to go Pidgeot!" Kiawe said.

"Yay Pidgeot!" Lillie said.

"Keep on winning, Ash and Pidgeot!" Serena said and Pikachu said his name and Hala recalled Hariyama.

"Wanna keep going, Pidgeot?" Ash asked.

"PIDGEO!" Pidgeot said as he flared his wings as he did before.

"Alright! I'm sticking with Pidgeot!" Ash said.

"You've got guts Ash. But I seriously doubt you're ready for this. I choose you, Machamp!" Hala said and he sent out his Machamp.

"Okay, use Hurricane!" Ash ordered.

"Machamp, Thunder Punch, and follow up with Ice Punch!" Hala said as Machamp charged up a Thunder Punch on one fist, and and Ice Punch on another, and repeated the process with his other hands.

"Watch out!" Ash said as Pidgeot dodged the first Thunder Punch, but then was hit by an Ice Punch, followed by a Thunder Punch, and another Ice Punch after that in rapid succession. All that was simply too much for the giant bird.

"Pidgeot!"

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Machamp wins!"

"It's that Ice Punch/Thunder Punch Combo that took Pidgeot out so fast. Pidgeot's not fast enough to dodge them. He will need to buy some time. At least enough to land a hit." Molayne said to Kiawe as he agreed. Ash then realized that those four fists went in rapid succession, and that Pidgeot dodged the first one by sheer luck. In order to compete with that, he needed to fight fire with fire.

Or in this case, Speed with Speed...

"Are you gonna choose, Ash?" Hala asked.

"You bet I will! Go Talonflame!" Ash said as Talonflame arose and spit a fireball.

"Talonflame. Flame Charge, of course! A Fire move will render Ice Punch useless!" Serena said as she made a connection and thought that that was why Ash chose Talonflame.

"Wait! It knows Flame Charge?" Molayne asked.

"Yeah!" Serena said.

"That's the advantage Ash needs!" Hau said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Flame Charge is a move that will make the user faster with each use. Pidgeot was too slow to dodge Machamp's 1-2-3-4 Ice-Thunder Combo, but Flame Charge could give Talonflame the edge it needs, in addition to cancelling Ice Punch!" Molayne said.

"Now, Machamp, Thunder Punch, and follow with Ice Punch!"

"Flame Charge, Talonflame!"

"Okay. I'll give you that. But are you ready for Cross Chop?"

"I am. You should get ready for Brave Bird!"

"Cross Chop!"

"Brave Bird!" Talonflame's Brave Bird was similar to Pidgeot's, but with a Flame Charge on the way to the sky, reducing Cross Chop's damage, and also on the return trip, and the Steel Wings were hitting more, because of Talonflame's increased speed.

"Thunder Punch, and follow up with Fire Punch!"

"Flame Charge!" Thunder Punch connected with Talonflame, and while Fire Punch may have connected as well, it didn't do much on account of Talonflame already being on fire.

"Fire Punch didn't work!" Kiawe said.

"All Fire Punch is doing is making Talonflame's Flame Charge burn hotter!" Lillie said.

"Machamp!"

"You good Talonflame?"

"TALO!"

"Alright then, use Razor Wind!"

"Push forward and use Cross Chop!"

"Get ready!"

"Ma-cham!"

"Brave Bird!" Again, Talonflame used Brave Bird which was even faster now, and as a result, both Talonflame and Machamp crashed and burned.

"Both Talonflame and Machamp are unable to battle! Hala and Ash each have four Pokémon left!"

"On three!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three! Go Primeape/Noctowl!"

"Prim!" Hala's Primeape was bigger than normal Primeape. It also had a black belt, similar to Hala's.

"Nooct-oowl!" Ash's Noctowl was a shiny one, gold and neon green, and smaller than a normal Noctowl.

* * *

 **And THAT is a wrap on part one of three in the Grand Trial Battle against Kahuna Hala! And yes, Black and White is not canon here. That was such a hot mess, I don't even know how it was green lit. I'll give him some of his Unova Pokémon another time. Sorry it took so long! I have a new phone, but all my content is on my old one, and no, there is no way to transfer it that I know of. Also, my summer semester ended on the 2nd, so one would think I would have more time to write. But there ain't no rest for wicked...**

 **GOOD NIGHT, MAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**


	12. Chapter XII

**WEEEELLLL here is Chapter XII, or Chapter 12, for those who can't read Roman Numerals, but they're so easy for me to understand... It's weird. It's like I was a Roman Citizen in the past life (makes Dr. Evil pose)**

 **Drink it in, MAAAAN!**

* * *

"He's holding his own against Kahuna Hala..." Gladion Lynch said as he watched Ash and Hala battle from afar on his way to Iki Town. He then saw a Decidueye fly high over him, and deduced that it could be only one person...

"Just in time, old friend..." Gladion said as a smile formed on his face, and he ran towards Iki Town.

* * *

"A Noctowl?" Sophocles asked, not impressed with Ash's follow up to Talonflame.

"A SHINY Noctowl!" Kiawe emphasized.

"What does he plan to do with that?" Sophocles asked.

"Why is it so small?" Lillie asked.

"What are you planning, Ash?" Serena asked as she held Pikachu, who cheered for Ash and his old friend from Johto, the wise Noctowl.

"Your Noctowl is special, at least on the outside."

"Not just the outside! Show em, Noctowl!"

"Will do, Ash." Noctowl simply said, despite his beak not moving.

"Wait, did he just speak?"

"I'll ask later!"

"Let's see if Noctowl's big brain can beat the Brawn Of Hala! Time to holla! Primeape, use Rock Slide!"

"Dodge it! Then use Hypnosis!"

"No! Don't pass out!" Hala shouted, hoping Primeape would shake it somehow.

"Now, use Sky Attack!" Ash said as Noctowl flew to the sky, and spread his wings.

"Primeape, snap out of it!" Hala shouted as Primeape finally woke up after pretty much remembering who, or what it was. "Okay, now use Stomping Tantrum!"

"Finish it!" Ash commanded as Noctowl connected.

"It missed..." Kiawe said.

"Cause Ground moves don't work on Flying types, dummy!" Sophocles said to Kiawe.

"Don't worry, Ash has a plan! After all, his Noctowl wouldn't be here if he couldn't do something cool!" Hau said to everyone.

"Why can Noctowl talk?" Serena asked.

"It must have a high level of Psychic Power. It's not uncommon for Noctowl's to have some level of Psychic power, but it's stronger in shinies, due to their higher intellect. It is on par with Slowking in intelligence." Molayne explained as Serena got an idea.

"Ash! Try a Psychic move!" Serena shouted to Ash.

"Extrasensory!" Ash commanded, but when Noctowl went to use Extrasensory, a noise came out, instead of the wave that would have come out otherwise.

"What is that noise?" Kiawe asked.

"Synchronoise." Gladion said as he approached to seating area.

"Alright! Use Synchronoise!" Ash ordered.

"No!" Hala shouted as Primeape was seen to be dizzy, and holding his head, trying to cover his ears until he simply couldn't handle the Synchronoise.

"Primeape is unable to battle! Noctowl wins!"

"Alright then! Go Bewear!" Hala shouted, not giving Ash time to celebrate.

"Noctowl, return! I know what to do here! Go Charizard!" Ash shouted.

"Bewear, Dragon Claw!"

"I know you wanted that to work, but Charizard isn't a Dragon type. Now, Seismic Toss!"

"Turn that Seismic Toss into Brutal Swing!" Hala shouted, and as a result, Bewear brilliantly reversed Charizard's Seismic Toss into a Brutal Swing, sending Charizard to the ground.

"Fire Punch!" Ash and Charizard were now both fired up, and ready to wreck this Bewear.

"Hammer Arm!" Hala and Bewear also wanted to show Alola, and more importantly, the world that Kanto doesn't always make the top Trainers.

"AGAIN! FIRE PUNCH!/HAMMER ARM!" Ash and Hala both shouted at the top of their lungs as Charizard's and Bewear's arms clashed again, this time making a pulse that now split the crowd in half.

"Jeez. They can't beat each other." Kiawe said, amazed at the fact that while he had seen no one go toe-to-toe with Hala like this, he had also never seen anyone challenge all six of Hala's Pokemon.

"Crazy. By now, anybody else would've forfeited at the sight of Bewear-" Molayne said.

"Don't forget." Gladion said as everyone turned to face him. "Kahuna Hala has two more Pokémon after Bewear. Two that we don't know of."

"Gladion..." Serena muttered. "Why are two of his Pokémon unknown?" Serena asked cautiously, expecting back talk from Gladion.

"Because as long as Hala has been Kahuna, no one has ever beaten that Bewear." Gladion responded.

"Ash will be the first! You'll see!" Lillie said with the utmost confidence as Pikachu said it's name and put up a thumbs up, and Serena nodded in agreement.

"Keep dreaming. Ash is strong, but he's not invincible. If not Hala, he'll lose to someone much more powerful." Sophocles said with a scoff.

"This is why we are not friends, Sophocles. You're such a pessimist. He may be an idiot, but I think Ash can win here. But if he can't, well he's a liar too." Gladion said as Serena stood up, turned to him, and slapped him across his face so hard that there was actually a red spot where she did. "Don't you ever insult Ash again!" Serena growled as Lana, Mallow, who had been quiet until now, and we're too in awe to say anything along with Kiawe and Hau had to restrain them both.

"What's wrong, young lady? Afraid your boyfriend's gonna lose?" Gladion teased as Hau turned him to face him.

"Knock it off, Gladion!" Hau said as Gladion put his hands up.

"Let it go, Serena. He's not worth it." Lana told Serena as she was still trying to get to Gladion.

"Dragon Claw!" Hala ordered.

"Okay, Charizard, use Dragon Claw, but turn that Claw into a fist!" Ash said, attempting to one up Hala. He figured that if Dragon Claw was on Charizard's hand, and was used in a clawing motion, why can't it be used in a fist?

"Do the same with Dragon Claw and Hammer Arm!" Hala said, attempting to match Ash's creativity, and also unknowingly teaching Bewear a new move.

"Dragon Punch!" Ash called the combo.

"Dragon Hammer!" Hala announced. However, both attacks collided, and we're sending an impact that we're headed for Rowlet, who was still sleeping in Ash's bag, and Pikachu, who had long since jumped out of Serena's arms, and was now trying to wake Rowlet up.

"Pikachu! Rowlet!" Serena shouted she jumped to push both Rowlet and Pikachu out of the way, and protect them from the impact of Dragon Punch and Dragon Hammer.

"You got heart." Hala said as Bewear stood ready to attack, both panting by now.

"Thanks, Kahuna." Ash said as Charizard scoffed fire out of his nostrils. Bewear then motioned while putting up his fists to "come on". Charizard's just stuck one hand out, and motioned for Bewear to "just bring it", with a smug grin on his face.

"Heart doesn't win battles, Power does. Bewear, Shadow Claw and Dragon Claw, back to back!" Hala said. Bewear landed both, but Ash and Charizard stood and took Bewear's attack. However, despite these stronger than normal attacks, Charizard didn't move an inch, and Ash just smiled.

"You're right, power does win battles. But you can't use that power if you can't take a hit. Charizard, Seismic Fire Punch!" Charizard used Seismic Toss with his hands on fire. Then he brought Bewear to a halt in the air, then he punched him down once with a Fire Punch on each fist, and sent Bewear crashing.

"Holy shit..." Molayne said as he saw Bewear crash to the ground, which then made dust come up. Then Charizard landed. And he waited for the dust to settle. Finally, Professor Kukui saw Bewear on the ground, and saw that he was knocked out.

"Uhhh... Oh jeez! Bewear is unable to battle, Charizard wins!" Kukui said, briefly forgetting that he was the official of this battle.

Ash and Charizard high fived as Serena, Lillie, Pikachu and Rowlet cheered for Ash.

"Well played, Ash, well played indeed. Since I like you, I'm willing to call this a win for you, to save you the embarassment." Hala said, willing to recognize another equal. Ash then looked to Lillie and Serena, and they encourage him with a nod each. Then Ash notices Brock and Officer Jenny behind them, and at first thinks he's imagining them there, but then Pikachu runs to them, and they both nod to Ash as well. Then Ash looked to Charizard's, and Charizard cracked his knuckles and scoffed fire and prepared to fight, and then Ash had his answer.

"You want to go all the way?" Hala asked as Ash cracked his knuckles, and turned his hat backwards, and nodded.

"You were warned. Go Poliwrath!" Hala shouted as everyone waited for the next part of the battle.

* * *

 **ANNND that's a wrap! There's Part 2 of 3, and I can't wait to put the next one out! Are you guys excited? Let me know while you review, and I just remembered the spike in favs and follows, and this is really taking off! I'm even more excited to continue, now that I know people read it! Get ready for part three! The final part of the Melemele Arc is near, and it won't disappoint... Take care, peeps...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, here is Chapter XIII, or Chapter 13. The final part of the Melemele Arc Climax! And loose ends will be tied up, a fan favorite will return, and I will strike the strength of 1000 men! Lightning will shoot FROM MY ASS!(I'm kidding about the last two) and when it is all said and done, the Akala arc will begin, and it will be interesting no doubt for you, but it will also be interesting for me, as to how I deal with the Trials on Akala, seeing as I have made the captains into children who are apparently impressed with Ash, and not in a "I think I have found a worthy challenger" way, but in a "Oh shit son, ain't NOOOO way I can beat that!" kinda way. But I have my ways of doing it... You'll just have to wait and see. Now... The Chapter Of Jericho...**

 **Read it all, MAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!**

* * *

"Poliwrath, use Poison Jab!" Hala commanded.

"Charizard, Dragon Punch!" Ash commanded.

"That's a tough Charizard!" Hau said in astonishment.

"His next Pokémon is a Poliwrath!" Lana shouted in excitement, due to her favoritism towards water types.

"Can you be-lieve it?" Molayne simply said.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Flamethrower!"

"His Charizard can really go!" Kiawe said.

"It is one of his first Pokémon." Brock said as he and Officer Jenny took a seat behind the rest of the Alola Bunch and Serena. Pikachu was still on his shoulder, but then ran back to Serena once Brock sat down.

"You know him?" Serena asked.

"I taught him almost everything there was to know about bringing out the best in his Pokémon." Brock said.

"How long have you known him?" Serena asked again.

"Oh, about 7 years." Brock said as everyone else gasped at this revelation.

"You met him when he started..." Serena said

"Name's Brock Slate. I'm-"

"The Pewter City Gym Leader!" Lillie said as she cut Brock off.

"And you are?"

"Lillie Lynch! I have a friend from Kanto who told me all about you!"

"About me?" Brock asked.

"The first Gym Leader he ever faced! He's now the Champion Of Alola!"

"Whoa. And who might you be?" Brock asked the honey blonde who Pikachu ran to in a way he hadn't seen since Johto.

"Serena Yvonne. I'm Ash's- uh..." Serena trailed off as her face turned red again, and Pikachu looked on in concern.

"Say no more, you two are just friends, got it."

"Tell me, Mr. Slate, was Ash always so- unorthodox?" Sophocles asked, trying to give Ash a backhanded compliment behind his back.

"Yes and no-"

"A fog!"

"That Flamethrower and Hydro Pump canceled each other out!" Brock analyzed.

The fog started out very thick, with both Charizard and Poliwrath coming to a halt. Then as the fog cleared up, Charizard and Ash looked for Poliwrath. But Charizard's flame on its tail gave it away. And Hala knew it.

"There you are. Poliwrath, Hydro Pump!"

"Charizard, dodge, and then try for Seismic Toss!" Ash said as Poliwrath used it's Hydro Pump. The Hydro Pump gave it away, allowing Charizard to go in for a Seismic Toss. However, he had no such luck, as Hala and Poliwrath beat him to the punch, figuratively and literally.

"Poliwrath, Brick Break, then Hydro Pump!"

"Watch out!" Ash shouted as Charizard took the full attack. If this was the Johto League, he could have been in trouble. But with Charizard's extended training in the Charific Valley, and Ash's own tenure in Mt. Silver, with Charizard, Staraptor, Pikachu, Infernape, Noctowl, and Donphan, he wasn't so worried.

"He's come a long way. He can now take a Hydro Pump and still stand." Brock said as everyone wowed in unison.

"He's tough!" Kiawe said.

"He's a freakin moron." Sophocles said.

"Sophy, just don't." Molayne said.

"What's that?" Lillie asked.

"A Decidueye..." Hau said as Gladion nodded to himself as he knew whose Decidueye it was.

"Now you're starting to piss Poliwrath off." Hala said as Ash realized he was right.

"Charizard, return! I have a better idea. Want revenge for Primeape?" Ash asked as Hala nodded. "Go Noctowl!" Ash said as Hala chuckled.

"I won't even need a Z-Move for you. Hydro Pump, Poliwrath!"

"Hypnosis!" Ash countered.

"No, no, no!" Hala said as Poliwrath almost fell asleep. However, it then smelled the berry it had in it's glove, and ate it. "Yeah!" Hala shouted as his Poliwrath countered Ash's Noctowl.

"Uh-oh." Ash said as he panicked for a bit. He kinda hoped hypnosis would do it's thing, and then he could move in for the win, but luck wasn't on his side this time.

"Stone Edge!" Hala called out as Noctowl tried to keep all stones at bay with his Synchronoise, to no avail. Noctowl, powerful as he had become, didn't develop the endurance and resilience that Charizard had. Then again, Ash didn't plan on using him more than once. Ash's bad...

"Dang it." Ash said. Now he was in a corner. He knew he should save Charizard, but he didn't know who else to bring out. Swellow wasn't that powerful, and Hawlucha, Noivern and Rowlet we're all too green to take on a Poliwrath that beat Noctowl and almost beat Charizard. Then, he had an idea. He would call on an old friend from Sinnoh...

"Go Staraptor!"

"Another Flying Type? This getting ridiculous." Sophocles said.

"Shut up, Sophocles." Gladion said to Sophocles.

"Poliwrath, Poison Jab!"

"Staraptor, Quick Attack!"

"Poliwrath, Brick Break, and follow up with Poison Jab!"

"Staraptor, Brave Bird!" Ash said as Staraptor used Brave Bird. Like the others, his Brave Bird was a combo of what was basically Fly and another attack. In Staraptor's case, it was Fly and Wing Attack, except Staraptor's Wing Attack was more like Pidgeot's "Slingblade" manuever.

"Get up!" Hala said as Poliwrath landed.

"One more time, Staraptor! Brave Bird!" Ash said as he performed another Brave Bird on Poliwrath.

"No!" Hala said as a dust bowl came up. As Hala was in the dark about whether Poliwrath survived or not, so was Ash unclear if Staraptor was still able to fight. However, the dust was still up, but Staraptor had flown out, looking no different than when he started. Then, slowly, the smoke finally cleared, and the decision was made, upon discovering the fallen Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle! Staraptor wins!" Kukui announced.

"Yeah!" Serena cheered.

"Hold it, he's not out of the woods yet. Kahuna Hala still has one more Pokémon. And he's already seen Charizard and Staraptor." Molayne said.

"At least I didn't miss the best part." Brock chuckled.

"No way are you ready for this. You've never seen this Pokémon. Go Crabominable!"

"Staraptor, return! What is that?" Ash said as he held up his Nanodex for him to scan.

"Crabominable, The Woolly Crab Pokémon. It stores coldness in its pincers and pummels its foes. It can even smash thick walls of ice to bits!" The Nanodex said.

"Charizard, LET'S DO THIS!" Ash said as he called out Charizard, who again snorted fire.

"I hoped you would! Crabominable, use the Z-Move!" Hala said as he did a dance. "Subzero Slammer!" Hala said as he held up his Z-Ring, and in turn, light blue energy flew out of it, and to Crabominable.

"Charizard, counter with Seismic Fire Punch!" Ash responded. Although the hit connected, so did Subzero Slammer: a wall of ice-cold water, solid ice, and heavy snow that came crashing down onto Charizard. Charizard was tough, but he was still just a fire type. He took a Hydro Pump full force, and that could've been what did him in. Either way, the Charizard that withstood two of Hala's Pokemon, was now defeated.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Crabominable wins!" Kukui announced, to everyone's dismay. They were really rooting for Charizard to beat him. Even Gladion wanted Ash to win, and he didn't even like the idiot. The only one who was happy about it was Sophocles. And then a group of random kids grabbed him, and chucked him into a bush.

"Charizard! Are you okay?" Ash said as he was about to go to Charizard, but then Brock, Officer Jenny, Hau, Kiawe, and Molayne went to tend to Charizard, his flame barely burning.

"We'll take care of Charizard, you keep going! Charizard wouldn't want you to forfeit." Brock told Ash as the aforementioned group lifted Charizard off of the battlefield. Ash watched his first Ace Pokémon get carried off the battlefield. 'That's not how I wanted you to leave the battlefield, old friend.' Ash thought as he took off his hat and threw it to the wind, where Pikachu caught it and brought it to Serena. He then took his zip up short sleeve shirt off and threw it to the ground. He then looked to have a new fire in his eyes, with only one thing on his mind: Revenge for Charizard.

"Alright. STARAPTOR, LET'S GO!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sta-raptor!" Staraptor flared his wings as he landed, ready for Crabominable to strike, and to strike back.

"Crab." Crabominable flexed his giant, ice-cold pincers.

"You're gonna fight to the end, huh?" Hala asked.

"Always." Ash said.

"Crabominable, Ice Hammer!" Crabominable started turning his giant pincers into icy wrecking balls, and started swinging at Staraptor.

"Staraptor, Brave Bird!" Staraptor evaded countless Ice Hammers and used Close Combat to get Crabominable in a vulnerable position to perform Brave Bird on him.

"Ice Hammer, Crabominable!" Hala said after Crabominable landed and sprung back up.

"Close Combat, Staraptor!" Staraptor's wings formed fists on the end, allowing for Staraptor to make triple the impact that he would with a Wing Attack.

"Stone Edge!"

"Use Aerial Ace to dodge it!" But Staraptor's Aerial Ace was not just an Aerial Ace. Feathers seem to have come out of the Aerial Ace, and Staraptor looked slightly better than when he started against Crabominable. However, the action was moving so fast that that Aerial Ace turned Roost was the only thing people saw through it all.

"He didn't just use Aerial Ace, he Roosted too." Molayne said as he put Charizard's head on a large pillow that was brought out by a local.

"He knows Roost?" Brock said as he and Officer Jenny tried to get a fire going for Charizard.

"I guess so." Officer Jenny said, not paying much attention to the actual conversation.

"Either way, he's got a boost now." Kiawe said as Staraptor came back around to face Crabominable.

"Alright, Staraptor, Close Combat!"

"Ice Hammer!"

"Brave Bird, one more time!"

"Not down yet!"

"Stone Edge!"

"Use Close Combat, then move in for Quick Attack!" Crabominable continued to strike with countless Stone Edges, with Staraptor narrowly evading each one, and each Stone Edge got closer and closer by the millimeter, and then finally, Crabominable followed with this. "Icy Edge!" A fusion of Ice Hammer and Stone Edge, if it hit Staraptor, he would either be down for the count, or in a bad way.

It didn't.

"Brave Bird Combat!" Ash commanded, as Staraptor struck with a Close Combat to get Crabominable in a favorable position, to set up for a modified Brave Bird: instead of simply flying him to the air, Staraptor continued to hit Crabominable until Staraptor saw fit to send him back down. Then, he continued with the Slingblade Wing Attack, and both Staraptor and Crabominable crashed hard enough to cause another dust cloud. When the dust settled, Crabominable was automatically decided to be unable to battle, for he had swirls in his eyes, which almost certainly indicated a KO. Staraptor, however, did not have said swirls, but he wasn't moving either. Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Rowlet, Lillie and Hau, along with Brock, Kiawe and Molayne stared at Staraptor, eagerly awaiting Kukui's decision. Staraptor's wings moved, and then Staraptor shook his head and started to get up. Slowly but surely, Staraptor got back up, and flared his wings again, as if he was ready to battle another opponent. But that simply wouldn't be necessary...

"Crabominable is unable to battle... Staraptor wins, and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

"Ash!" Serena jumped and ran to Ash, with Pikachu, Rowlet, and Lillie in tow.

"Serena..." Ash said as Serena tackled Ash into a hug and Lillie followed suit.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Roo!" Rowlet said as he flew and landed on the ground and brought Ash's hat and shirt.

'You may be stupid, but you definitely have balls of steel...' Gladion thought as he saw Hala return Crabominable, satisfied with the way the battle went.

"Brock!" Ash said as he had seen that Brock wasn't at Charizard's side anymore, and came to greet him.

"Ash!" Brock said as both he and Ash pulled each other into a hug that only Brock and Ash pulled off.

"Long time no see!"

"Little too long!" Brock said as he made note that Ash was now his height.

"Ash!" Officer Jenny called as she left Molayne and some locally licensed Pokemon Doctors to tend to Charizard.

"Officer Jenny!" Ash shouted as he went to greet her as well, but was then interuppted.

"Squirtle!" A little sky blue turtle jumped out from Officer Jenny's bag.

"And Squirtle too!" Officer Jenny said as Squirtle landed in Ash's arms.

"Hey, old buddy, how's the Squirtle Squad?"

"Squirt! Squirtle, Squirt!" Squirtle said, announcing that one of the other Squirtles evolved, and there were now three times as many Squirtles as the original Squirtle Squad.

"That's great! And you asked Officer Jenny to find me?"

"Squirt!"

"Well, how did you guys find me?" Ash asked, turning to Brock and Officer Jenny.

"Ashy!" Almost on cue, Melody, from Shamouti Island ran from the general direction of Hau'oli City to greet Ash.

"Melody! Hey!" Ash said.

"Where is this boy you told me about? Is he cute?" Melody asked, excitedexc meet her platinum haired Antonio Banderas.

"And who might you be?" Serena stepped in front of Ash with her arms around his neck, and Squirtle, Pikachu, and Rowlet jumping off of his head and shoulders.

"Melody. A former lo-ver of Ashy-poo here!" Melody said as she made a kissy-face to Ash. "And you must be his girlfriend!" She finished, recognizing Serena from Ash's video call.

"Ow!" Ash shouted after Serena's grip on him got tighter.

"Ash Ketchum!" Hala boomed, catching everyone's attention.

"You have defeated me. And in a very honorable and quite clever fashion. I am a man of my word, but there is another obligation I must fulfill before I carry on. As a prize for defeating me, you have now acquired Fightinium-Z." Hala held out one Fightinium-Z for all to see, and then gave it to Ash. "It is very different from the Z-Crystal I used in the battle, but for starters, only rookie battles will see the Fightinium-Z in action. Second, Sophocles, Hau, and Ilima tell me you have seen Z-Crystals in action prior to this battle. Most have not before they face me. Also, per a prior promise I made to Professor Kukui, and by now is just a hobby for me, I present to you, a Z-Ring for you and Serena." Hala held out two Z-Rings: A Black one for Ash, and a white one for Serena. He then gave Ash his, and held on to Serena's. "Serena, you will need to earn yours, as Ash did. Third, is the Melemele Pin. It goes on your Amulet, as proof you have defeated me." Hala held up the Melemele Pin, which had a shape and color that resembled Tapu Koko. "Now, the reading. I will bring the Tablet Of The Prophecy from the Ruins Of Conflict."

Around this time, Hau was ready to protest about Hala going to get the tablet alone. It was at this time that a hooded figure on the back of a Decidueye landed.

"No need, Kahuna." A confident young voice said from behind Kahuna Hala. It was the hooded figure Hala spoke to earlier. He pulled his hood back to reveal a dirty blonde, blue eyed young male, about a year older than Ash. His hair was medium length, and messy. This was the Champion of Alola, Sun Phillips, the fabled Iron Man of Alola, who banished Team Skull, and saved Alola from the Ultra Beast Invasion of 1999.

"I'll do it for you. I've seen how heavy it is."

"Sun..." Hala said as he and Sun hugged, like a proud teacher and his brightest pupil.

"Whoa..." Sophocles said from the bush he was thrown into.

"Holy Shit!" Kiawe said.

"It's Sun Phillips!" A random kid said.

"And his Decidueye!" Another random kid said.

"Sun, I'm not a feeble man!" Hala said grabbing his face with his hands.

"I know, but I feel like I don't do enough here!" Sun said, a little frustrated at his apparent minor role in the Melemele Grand Trials.

"You can help me bring it." Hala assured. "It's so great to see you again!" Hala continued as he and Sun walked side by side to bring him to greet everyone.

"It's great to be back!" Sun said as he started waving to fans and friends alike.

"Sun!" Gladion said from behind. He had an intense look in his eyes, fists balled up, and everyone around him backed away, revealing him as the one who shouted at the Champion. At this time, Ash prepare to stand in front of Sun, and take a hit, and deal one back at Gladion. 'This guy has no respect for a Champion. Who does he think he is? The King Of Alola?' Ash thought, and he prepared to stand in front of them, and it was at this point that Brock held his arm out, keeping Ash from going any further. Ash looked at him, pleading for Brock to move his arm as Brock slowly started to shake his head. Kiawe then looked to Ash, put his hand on his shoulder and nodded in agreement with Brock, with an assuring expression: assurance that this will be better if he doesn't get involved.

"Gladion." Sun said in a deep tone. Then he went over to Gladion and faced him in what looked like a stare down. The tension was building as Molayne, who was stepping into the Tauros-drawn ambulance-buggy with Charizard, passed out. Soon, it came to a point where neither one could really keep a straight face, and both started laughing profusely.

"You son of a gun!" Gladion said as he started into an uncharacteristically huge grin. Everyone laughed as Gladion and Sun started roughhousing before extending each other's hands for the other to shake.

"Get over here!" Sun said as he pulled Gladion into a hug.

"You don't come here enough!" Gladion said. Ash was honestly distraught at this point. He thought Gladion was gonna start a fight, only to reveal that he and Sun were like him and Gary. Ash was sure making a lot of bad judgement calls lately...

"Sorry, traffic was a mess. Big battle in town." Sun said jokingly. Lillie looked on with a big smile. She was simply happy seeing Sun and Gladion interact like this, because she knew that in this time, this rare occasion, Gladion was happy. Not just happy for her, happy for the sake of covering something up, or happy for his Pokémon, or even happy for Hau. But he was truly happy, like she remembered him... Before... Before...

At this point, Serena put her hands on Lillie's shoulders, and also looked on at Gladion and Sun. She was also a little less mad at Gladion, but not for Lillie's reasons. This was just a different side of Gladion that she had never seen before, and the side that Hau must have thought of when he told Ash that he wasn't a bad guy...

"Also, short notice! Sorry about that." Hala chimed in. Then Sun took notice of the boy who had just went to war with Kahuna Hala. Ash had a thousand-yard-stare, almost. Serena and Lillie both took notice and decided to shake him out of his stupor before he embarrassed himself in front of the Iron Man of Alola. Once they got to him, Ash snapped out of it, and prepared to meet the Champion Of Alola.

"And you must be the rockstar causing all the buzz here!" Sun said as he stuck his hand out for Ash to shake.

"Him? He's a crock. He can't even understand his own Pokémon correctly." Gladion said as he went back to his posh stance.

"Were we so different?" Sun asked, still facing Ash, but with an eyebrow raised.

"We were 11!" Gladion said as he once again expressed his disgruntlement with Ash through body language.

"What's your name, brotha?" Sun said as he dismissed Gladion briefly.

"Ash Ketchum." Ash said as he was afraid of another Gladion situation. He said his name and nothing more.

"Ash Ketchum. You're the kid that saved the world at 11 years old!" Sun asked as he made the connection and put his arm over Ash's shoulders, and started walking with him.

"That's me, hehe..." Ash nervously scratched the back of his head, trying not to look at anything, particularly Gladion, who he could just imagine was calling Ash every bad thing that wouldn't get censored, but at the same time, wouldn't make sense to Ash either.

"Don't be shy, man! I wish I could say I saved the world at 11!" Sun said, slapping Ash on the back.

"But you can say you saved it at 12!" Hau said as he jumped in front of Sun and Ash, making finger guns at them both.

"Hau!" Sun said, mimicking his pose.

"Sun!" Hau said as they started firing them off at each other. "You look thin. You need some Malasada in your life!"

"When do I not?"

"Sun!" Lillie shouted as she ran towards Sun, with Serena in tow, who eventually went by Ash's side.

"Hey Lillie!" Sun said as he hugged Lillie, who reached up to his ribcage. At this time, Hala pointed to his wrist, noting that he would still like to get the Prophecy before dusk.

"We can all talk later! I'm gonna help Kahuna Hala bring the Prophecy here." Sun said as he let Lillie go.

"We'll help too!" Gladion said as he stepped forward, maintaining his facade.

"Yeah! We'll talk Pidgey on the way!" Hau said, also stepping forward.

"And it'll be easier for all of us!" Sun said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Hala said as he, Sun, Hau, and Gladion went off to the Ruins Of Conflict to bring the Prophecy Of Alola's Light.

* * *

 **ANNND that's a wrap for this chapter! Do tell me this: I want to write about this concept of mine called "The Kanto Six" I want to make it into another series, or another universe, with maybe a little detail into explaining the details of the parents of all of the Poké Kids. I want to, but would you guys be interested? Let me know in a DM. Take care, folks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there! I'm back from the dead! How many more lives do I have? Not sure. What I do know is that this is a character development chapter, so if you want a battle, there's very little of that! The next chapter will be the reading of the prophecy! And then after that, Serena will battle Hala for her Z-Ring! Okay, have fun.**

Hala, Hau, Sun and Gladion made their way to the Ruins Of Conflict, where the Prophecy of Alola's Light sat. Hala was making sure the area was safe while Hau, Sun and Gladion we're playing "Shag, Marry, Kill"

"Okay, okay, okay! Shag, Marry, Kill: Beyoncé, Diantha Dupree, Jennifer Aniston, go." Hau asked Gladion.

"Shag Rachel- I mean Jennifer, marry Diantha, kill Beyoncé." Gladion said, almost remorseless.

"Kill Beyoncé? But she has a great voice!" Hau said.

"What good does that do me? Besides, she's also married, so to shag her is cheating." Gladion explained.

"You're over thinking it, Gladion!" Sun said.

"Why shag Jennifer Aniston? Why not marry her?" Hau asked as Hala could be heard trying to hold in his laughter.

"She just doesn't seem to fit the mold of "wife" for me."

"And Diantha does?" Hau asked, genuinely interested in what he sees in her.

"Well, she's powerful, beautiful, and smart too."

"Hmm... Someone has a crush on Diantha!"

"Shut up." Gladion said.

"Gladion and Diantha, sitting in a Fortree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Sun and Hau sung together. Gladion then punched Hau in the arm as Sun started laughing.

"Haha, he mad!" Sun said after a pause.

"No u." Gladion said as he and Hau joined Sun in his laughter. With his contagious laugh, it almost seems like there was a reason that his name was Sun. They continued to laugh until their lungs hurt. And then Hau brought up a serious question.

"I just don't get something, though. Why would you be that harsh on Ash?"

"He didn't understand his Greninja." Gladion said.

"If I'm correct, he hadn't seen that Greninja for a while." Hau said.

"Yeah, cause two weeks is reasonable for a smart guy to forget a language..."

"It's not the Greninja, is it?" Sun asked.

"I saw him battle. And I saw Kahuna Hala get beat like no other."

"You mean, he beat ALL six of Kahuna Hala's Pokémon?" Sun asked.

"Yes."

"In one go?" Sun asked again.

"Yes!"

"When I beat Kahuna Hala, his team was only four, not six." Sun explained.

"Which two did you not beat?"

"I never faced Hariyama or Machamp." Sun said, as Hau and Gladion noted that the absence of Hariyama and Machamp didn't discredit nor improve Ash in the eyes of the Trio.

"You guys think he might be the guy?" Sun asked after some hard thought.

"The guy?" Hau asked.

"THE guy. The guy who dethrones me as Champion?" Sun explained.

"Pfft, naaaah." Gladion said with utmost confidence.

"What makes you so sure?" Hala asked.

"His POKÉMON are good. He's not. A trainer who can't understand their Pokémon, can't battle with them as one. You taught me that, Kahuna." Gladion said as Hala put his hands up in surrender.

"Then how do you explain his Greninja?" Hau asked.

"A fluke. He can't do it again." Gladion said.

"If you've what I've seen, you'd know he's for real." Hau said.

"What, did he whip everyone with his Charizard?" Gladion asked with a scoff.

"No. That was the first time I saw it battle. He did take three Z-Moves in three different battles."

"THREE Z-MOVES?!" Sun asked in excitement as he jumped in front of Hau.

"Against who?" Gladion asked with a deadpan expression.

"Sophocles, Ilima, and Hala."

"Kahuna Hala wiped the floor with that Charizard with that Z-Move."

"Bear in mind, it took me three Pokémon and a Z-Move to beat his Charizard." Hala noted.

"He also tied Ilima's Z-Move with his Snorlax's Hyper Beam, and his Pikachu brushed off Sophocles' Z-Move without a scratch."

"Ilima barely battles, and Sophocles is trash." Gladion said.

"Are you trying to discredit Ash?" Hau asked. Never before had he known Gladion to put up such a fight with someone about someone since Sun himself.

"No. But if you're saying he's better than Sun, you're full of sh-" Gladion said as he was cut off by Hala.

"Language, Gladion." Hala said.

"The power of the Z-Move doesn't vary from trainer to trainer, though. It's power is pretty consistent, depending on the type. Electric and Ice moves are all similar enough to be consistent. Exactly what did Ilima use to battle him?" Sun asked.

"A Gumshoos, a Smeargle, and a Komala."

"Still a busta." Gladion said.

"He beat a legendary in the 2002 Lily Of The Valley Conference." Hau said.

"It took his whole team to do it." Gladion said.

"Did you also forget that he beat the entire Battle Frontier, and namely Brandon Reynolds, the Pyramid King?" Hau asked.

"And?"

"He had a Regice, a Regirock, and a Registeel. Ash beat them all, and an Articuno that Brandon also had."

"So you're telling me that he has beaten 5 legendaries?"

"Which is four more than you've beat, Gladion." Hau concluded.

"Cute. It's the ruins!"

"Yeah, last time Grandpa and I were here, we ran into some unsavory characters who were also harassing Lillie." Hau said, remembering when Ash sent the seven men and women panicking.

"Did you guys stop him?" Gladion asked.

"Ash did. His Pidgeot and Charizard sent them away with their asses-"

"Language!" Hala said.

"On fire!" Hau finished.

"They came looking for Cosmog." Hala added.

"Another one?" Sun asked.

"Afraid so."

"That's why you think the prophecy might be coming true. The Prophecy Of Alola's Light." Sun asked Hala as he nodded.

"Yes. The signs of it are... We'll get to that when we get to that." Hala said as he remembered he was gonna read said prophecy shortly. Speaking of asses on fire...

"We told you to give us the key, old man. You refused. Where's your Kalos League Reject now?" A man in a silver shirt said.

"Okay, how did you even know we were here?" Hau asked.

"It helps to have someone on the inside." The main grunt said.

"Who's your mole?" Gladion asked as he, Hau and Sun grabbed a Poké Ball each.

"Doesn't matter. We now know all we need to know about Alola's Light. And we know you still have the key, so give it up, or face us all." The man in silver said as the grunts behind him sent out many Crobats, Mightyenas and Alolan Raticates.

"No way. You're dealing with Alola's Finest here! Go, Raichu!" Hau said as he sent Raichu into battle.

"Silvally, come out!" Gladion shouted.

"Decidueye, let's do this!" Sun shouted.

"You guys are real comedians. But we're not laughing. Attack!" The grunt in silver ordered as the grunts, each wearing silver, blue, red, orange, green, purple, and black. On the silver shirts were what looked like a holographic "R" on it. The blue shirts had a faint stylized "A", and the red shirts had a similarly styled "M". The orange shirts had a red "F", the green shirts had a gold "G", and the purple shirt had a gray and blue shield with a blue "P" on it. And the black shirts had a holographic skull on it. Hau, Gladion, and Sun didn't notice this, but Hala did. Whoever was doing this had brought Team Skull back from the dead.

"Decidueye, Rapid Fire Spirit Shackle!" Sun ordered as Decidueye fired off Spirit Shackles in rapid succession, and his speed AND accuracy were unmatched at this point.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Hau's Raichu fired Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt, zapping Crobats out of the sky.

"Silvally, Multi Attack!" Gladion said. His attack was suddenly like a multi-directional Flamethrower. It hit any Pokémon around him, and Multi Attack has the potential to be anything, because Silvally itself has the potential to be any type, depending on the program it uses.

A short while later, the Crobats, Mightyenas, and Raticates we're down and out. Bested by three people who truly deserved the title of Alola's Finest.

"Uggh! Why can't we do anything against three boys and an old man?"

"You just challenged and lost to the Champion Of Alola." Hau said.

"The Champion?" A man in a blue shirt said.

"Great. Now he knows." A woman in a red shirt said.

"Koko!" A voice said from afar.

"Is that what I think it is?" The man in silver, who appeared to be leading this charge asked.

"Tapu Koko." Gladion said.

"Ultra Balls at the ready." The man in silver said.

"Morons. Are you guys seriously gonna try to capture Tapu Koko?" Hau asked.

"It's all we have since you won't give us the key! Maybe this way, the key will come to us." The woman in red said.

"Like hell it will. Decidueye, Leaf Storm!" Sun said as Decidueye fired off a Leaf Storm that seemed as if it was coming out of his wings. In his efforts he stopped all of the Ultra Balls.

All but one...

"Son of a gun, they caught Tapu Koko!" Sun shouted as Gladion got on Silvally and together, they charged at the grunts.

"Get back here!"

"Too slow, Huey, Louie, and Dewey. You couldn't stop em all." The main grunt said as he released a Red Gyarados from a Poké Ball.

"I'll be seeing you again." Gladion said under his breath as the grunts flew away behind him.

"We all will. For now, we need to get the Prophecy back to Iki Town. Don't tell anyone about Tapu Koko's capture. Except for Ash, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, and Samson." Hala said as he put a hand on Gladion's shoulder.

"Why Ash?" Gladion asked, again irritated that such a foreigner was allowed to aid with Alolan Affairs.

"He already knows about these guys. He's already on the case." Hau chimed in.

"He can't do it. Not by himself." Sun said.

"He's not by himself. He has Serena and Brock." Hau said.

"Hau has Kiawe, Lana, and Mallow, and you have Molayne and Lillie." Sun said.

"What about you, Sun?" Gladion asked.

"I have the Champions of the World if need be. But until then, I have my team. And you, my family."

"Here we go again, huh?" Hau asked as everyone nodded.

"You know, I can arrange a meeting between you and Diantha..." Sun said.

"Please don't." Gladion pleaded as all four men went to grab the Tablet that held the Prophecy of Alola's Light...

* * *

"Ash, this sounds like a lot. Can you handle that again?" Brock asked, referring to the Unown incident back in Johto.

"Sure. I handled it just fine in Kalos..." Ash said, nonchalantly shaking off the fact that he and his Greninja saved the world from what could only be described as Armageddon.

"Kalos?"

"The world would've gone boom if not for me and another guy." Ash continued.

"Where did you meet her? Kalos?" Brock asked, motioning to Serena.

"Kalos. But she is actually one of my oldest friends behind Gary."

"Are you guys more than friends?" Brock asked.

"What gave that away?" Ash said he froze, almost as if he was caught stealing something.

"You and her both responded nervously when talking about each other."

"I think I'm in love with her." Ash said rapidly.

"Uh... Ahem...(Sniff Sniff) WHAT?!" Brock said with so much shock that his eyes opened.

"We've even shared a sleeping bag." Ash said, not understanding the context that is usually associated with that response.

"Uh, okay, um... I honestly never thought I would see this day." Brock said as he ran his hand through his hair, and even fidgeting a bit.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Well, you're not this type of person usually. Misty, Melody, Macy, Anabel, those girls threw themselves at you, and you gave no mind to them. Then she comes along. Serena, right?"

"Yeah." Ash said, now in awe that he was that oblivious to everyone that had gone with him and, as Brock put it, "Threw themselves at him".

"Anyway, she comes into your life and pretty much steals your heart. What's up with that?"

"I found her in a time of need." Ash said as he trailed into a flashback.

* * *

"Ash, where have YOOOU been?" A girl with dark chocolate brown hair and eyes to match asked as 7-year old Ash Ketchum walked out of the woods, with a 7-year old Serena Yvonne. They walked out, hand in hand. The other girl had a sky blue shirt and khaki shorts, with Converse All-Star sneakers on.

"I found this girl by herself, hurt. I had to bring her back." Ash said.

"You have a name?" The girl asked as Ash searched for a Nurse Joy, or at least Professor Oak.

"S-Serena." Serena said, not quite loud enough for Ash to hear, but loud enough for the other girl to hear.

"Leaf! Leaf Green!" Leaf said as she stuck her hand out for Serena to shake. She did not shake it immediately.

"Leaf's nice. She won't tease you about your hat." Ash urged as Leaf proceeded to punch him in the arm, much at Ash's expense. Then, Serena giggled and shook Leaf's hand.

"Hey, Straw Hat Girl!" A boy shouted from behind. He wore a purple shirt with red shorts. When Serena heard this voice, she jumped in fear. "I told you to keep up! What'd you get lost?" A seven year old Gary Oak said as he walked out of the forest with the Pokémon that he and Serena were supposed to find.

"C'mon Gary, you did move pretty fast when the game started." Leaf explained, trying to cover for Serena, seeing that she was afraid of Gary.

"Nobody asked you, Leaf!" Gary shouted as Leaf rolled her eyes at the response.

"I'm sorry." Serena said quietly to Gary.

"Sorry is a Poliwag in a rainforest! You should've kept up!" Gary said as he pushed Serena down.

"That's enough Gary!" Ash said as he came up and pushed Gary back.

"Look who it is. Superman the boy scout! Since when do you suddenly care about a girl with a straw hat? Do you looove her?" Gary asked.

"OWWW!"

"Why don't you just leave her alone Gary?" Ash said as he punched Gary in the face.

"Just wait until my grandpa hears about this!" Gary said as he ran away with his face half covered.

"Serena! Are you okay?" Ash ran to a fallen Serena who had fallen again.

"Oh no! He's gonna tell Professor Oak!" Leaf said with her hands now covering her face.

"I wouldn't worry." A girl, taller than most of the other kids present said from behind. She had a purple T-shirt, and blue denim shorts, and her hair was long, and the same color as Gary's. Her eyes were a hazel color, which she may have gotten from her mom.

"Who are you?" Leaf asked in genuine confusion.

"Oak. Daisy Oak. Gary's older sister. Don't worry about him. He's a real tattle-taler. Grandpa hears him, but rarely follows through, because he knows Gary is a liar sometimes." Daisy explained to Leaf. She didn't speak to anyone outside of her own age group, so she didn't expect anyone to know who she was.

"I hurt my hand too!" Serena said as Ash grabbed her hand, and she winced in reaction.

"I don't have another handkerchief, hee. Sorry." Ash said nervously as Serena stared at him with pain in her eyes.

"Why don't you just hold it?" Daisy asked.

"Hold her hand?" Ash asked.

"You know what they said about girls having cooties? It's not true. So just do it." Daisy said, already seeing the damsel in distress/knight in shining armor dynamic going on here. And if she heard correctly, she knew what that usually led to. "I'll even cover for you." Daisy said.

"Okay." Ash said as he worked up the courage to take Serena's sprained wrist. "It's okay. No one's gonna make fun of you again. No one will make fun of you, me and Leaf." Ash said, almost instinctively.

"No one?" Serena asked.

"No one. I swear." Ash said as the flashback ended.

* * *

"Whoa. That's deep." Brock said in the present.

"I don't know why, but everytime someone insults her, I rush to her aid. I don't even do it knowingly." Ash said at once, even confused at his own feelings for her.

"Yup. You two are definitely becoming each other. She almost snapped at Gladion." Brock said as Ash turned to him with a look of surprise on his face. He then nodded in approval, knowing that as much as he felt the need to stick for her, she also felt the need to reciprocate.

* * *

"So when did you and him start- you know..." Lillie asked an unsuspecting Serena. Lillie might have just turned eleven, but she wasn't an idiot. She knew something changed between Ash and Serena, and good or bad, she was determined to find out.

"When did me and who do what?" Serena asked, slowly turning red.

"You and Ash. When did you become Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Lillie asked nonchalantly.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Serena said as she got to the point where she started waving her arms around.

"I saw the way he looked at you. I only saw Sun look at someone like that, my older sister, Gladion's twin." Lillie said as her expression slowly turned somber.

"Where is she now?" Serena asked.

"She sacer- scari- sacre-" Lillie said as she stumbled upon her words.

"Sacrificed?" Serena said as her facial expression mimicked Lillie's.

"Yes. She sacrificed herself so that Sun and Gladion could come back to life. Her name was Liv." Lillie said as she pulled out a picture of Liv. She looked just like Lillie did now, even down to the white dress and hat.

"Liv. Short for Olivia?" Serena asked as she wondered what it was like to lose a sibling, or even a twin.

"And she was also named after the Kahuna of Akala Island, Olivia Slater." Lillie said, trying to change the subject.

"Akala Island?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Lillie said.

"Which of these is it?" Serena said as she pulled up the Alola map on her Nanodex.

"That one." Lillie said as she pointed to Akala Island.

"What's that?" Serena asked as she pointed to a white platform on the map that looked like an artificial island.

"Aether Paradise. My family runs it." Lillie said as she got nervous about the matter.

"Cool! What do-" Serena asked before being cut off.

"Why do you want to be Kalos Queen?" Lillie asks.

"Uh," Serena said as she tried to put it in a way that Lillie could understand. "Well, you see, I like performing and my Pokémon do too." Serena said.

"Why?" Lillie asked.

"I like it because it gives me a purpose in life and there's no true limit to how good of a performer you can be. How good you are depends on your artistic imagination." Serena explained.

"And why do they like it?" Lillie asked, pointing to her Pokémon.

"My Pokémon? Well why don't you ask them?" Serena said as she called them out.

"Braixen!"

"Cham-Cham!"

"Syyyyl-veon!"

"Pop! Lio!"

"Ok! Braixen, why do you like performing?" Lillie asked, holding her hand up as if she was conducting an interview.

"Braixen!" Braixen, the two legged fox said as she twirled her body and her stick around.

"Well you always look pretty, Braixen! Pancham, why do you like performing?"

"Pan-Cham!" Pancham said as he started Shadow Boxing.

"That's nonsense! You're never too small to battle! Sylveon, why do you perform?"

"Syyyyyyl-veon!" Sylveon said as she released a Fairy Wind.

"And strong you are! Popplio, why do you perform?"

"Poppliooooooo!" Popplio said as she did a triple flip and blew up a bubble and started balancing it on her nose.

"It looks fun! Makes me wish I was a Popplio!" Lillie said as she started giggling and gave all of Serena's Pokémon a hug each. "Hey Serena, why are you taking part in the Trials?" Lillie asked, going right back to Serena. She had a feeling that being a decent battler wasn't a requirement to be Kalos Queen.

"I want to be a fighting Kalos Queen!" Serena said.

"Is that all?" Lillie asked with a deadpan expression.

"I want Ash to know that my full support is behind him." Serena said as she took another one of Ash's victory poses.

"That's beautiful!" Lillie said as she got what she wanted and shed a tear of happiness.

"HEY! We're back with the Prophecy!" Sun said as he, Hau, Gladion, and Kahuna Hala returned from the Ruins Of Conflict, carrying a tablet so big, it required four of them.

"They're back, let's go!" Serena said to Lillie as Ash and Brock rushed to help them set the Tablet down.

* * *

 **AND THERE WE GO! Chapter XIV or 14. I swear, I was a Roman Soldier or something in the past life. But there is a new poll up, and speaking of polls, I saw the results too late, so it is a little late to do that. I am THE WORST AUTHOR EVER! Anyway, vote on le poll, and tell me if I suck Matt's Nutsack or not. Ok, good talk, see ya, maaaaan!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi kids, I mean folks! Chapter XV or 15 is here! And it's finally here! The reading of The Prophecy Of Alola's Light! And it only took 15 f**king chapters! But aren't ya grateful? Now, after this will be Serena vs. Hala for Serena's Z-Ring. Remember, she got lucky with Ilima's Trial. That won't happen again. This time she will have to think like Ash to win. Don't worry, it won't be Serena going against "God-Level" Pokemon, so to speak. In fact, it's rarely ever THAT hard to defeat Hala for normal trial goers. That being said, enjoy(or not)!**

* * *

Hala, Hau, Sun, and Gladion returned from the Ruins Of Conflict with The Prophecy Of Alola's Light: A stone Tablet the size of a folding table. With the help of Ash and Brock, and later Kiawe, Kukui and Molayne, the Tablet was setup in such a way that Hala could comfortably read the Prophecy, but others could follow along. If they could read Old Alolan, then they wouldn't even need to follow along word for word. However, most people on Melemele couldn't read Old Alolan, so they had to rely on Hala or a few other elders to read it. They could even see where Hala was if they got lost. The applause was thunderous and people were even reaching for Sun and Ash, and begging for autographs. Sun handled it like a pro while Ash started to get pale trying to keep up with the requests.

"I would like for these people to step forward." Hala boomed as all eyes had turned to Hala, and all mouths were shut. The suspense built as all that could be heard was the fire of the torches crackling like they do. Sun, Hau, Gladion, Kiawe, and Molayne all knew what this meant: Someone was getting chosen to be the one. Or in this case, the ones. "Ash Ketchum!" Hala said as applause roared back up for Ash. However, Hala put his hands up to sign that he wasn't done. He then motioned for Ash to join him by the Tablet. He looked at Ash, nodded to him, then turned back to the crowd to call the next name. "Hau Anu!" Hau's name was met with shock. Everyone on Melemele knew who Hau was, but no one ever thought he would be involved with an Old Alolan Prophecy. It just didn't seem like him. "Sun Phillips!" Sun was also met with applause. As the chosen one of the Prophecy Of Ultra Space, some felt that he would be a part of another prophecy soon. He saved the world once, why wouldn't he save it again? "Gladion Lynch!" And the applause again turned to shock. But not for no reason, as Gladion was also predicted to have been the Chosen One for the Prophecy Of Ultra Space, albeit incorrectly. The fact that he was being chosen now was a bigger shock than Hau being chosen. He had a history with both Sun and Hau. And then there was Ash. Not only could Hau and Sun see the disgruntlement with Ash being chosen, but those in attendance felt it by the look in Gladion's eyes as he passed Ash to acknowledge Kahuna Hala.

"I have left everyone under the impression that this would be much like the Prophecy of Ultra Space, with the prophecy itself only intending for one person to save the world. However, the Prophecy Of Alola's Light was also believed to be unable to come true by the foreseers. One cause for this conception is that there are four young men chosen. Any other old Alolan Prophecy always speaks of only one. This alone is what makes the Prophecy Of Alola's Light special. So many things must come to pass for this to come true. If it were to happen soon, I would rather have no one else to fulfill this prophecy than these four young men. Give it up for your Four Rapidashmen!" More applause ensued as Sun, Hau and Gladion waved while Ash again went pale. Hau propped him up, and eventually, so did Sun as Ash's legs gave in.

"And now, the reading!" Hala said as he started speaking old Alolan. It sounds like a mix of Hawaiian, Japanese, and Samoan.

"It speaks of the seasons and their elements." Hala would translate as he continued to read aloud in Old Alolan.

"The key will bring the four seasons and their elements together, chased by a united front of evils whose goal is to bring upon the return of the creature who almost destroyed the world and almost stole Alola's Light." Wows started up at the mention of Alola's Light. Ash's face turned stoic as Kukui told all about the creature that stole Alola's Light, the one and only, Necrozma.

"The four seasons and their elements shall bring together the Guardian Pokémon to fight the one who seeks Alola's Light." Cheers started at the mention of the Guardian Pokémon. Sun had met all four before, and Hau and Gladion had only met two: Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele, while Ash so far only met one. Kukui told Ash that the Tapus would be involved somehow.

"The four seasons and their elements together with the Guardian Pokémon will also be faced with the decision to protect or destroy an ancient civilization." This was where everyone went silent. An ancient civilization? Kalos was the only civilization that they definitely knew to be the oldest surviving civilization, but it only has a history going back about 1000 years. The Old Alolan artifacts predate anything Kalosian by 100 years at least. Sinnoh History is somewhere in between 800 and 900, and Unovian History is about the same as Kalosian history, considering their history is intertwined. That leaves Kanto, Johto, The Orange Islands, and Hoenn. Kanto and Johto also have history together, but their history is only 300 years old max. The Orange Islands are said to be as old as Alola while Hoenn's artifacts only go back 600 years. Heads were being scratched, no doubt.

"The four seasons and their elements are the best at Pokémon Combat in Alola. Two are homegrown, and two are imports- odd choice of words. One has an unprecedented power, seen never in Alola, while another is born of a great pedigree. The third fought to earn everything he now has, and the final season was born to fight." They knew who they were. Ash had the unseen power, Sun fought to the top, Hau was indeed born to fight, and Gladion's family history goes back to Unova, and it's foundation. For all we know, Gladion's family could be Unovian royalty. This blurb was met with thunderous applause and cheering as well, as the people also knew who they were. Finally, something a person outside of the four could understand!

"If the four seasons and their elements together with the guardian Pokémon do not succeed in protecting Alola's Light, the likes of the potential consequences could end in catastrophe, the end of days. That's all." And the last line was met with a round of applause from the audience, a token of gratitude from the audience for Hala reading to them a Prophecy that was said never to come true. Unbeknownst to the public, it was about to come true. And the boys knew it. Even Ash, who still didn't know about Tapu Koko's capture, knew it was gonna come true. The boys took turns looking at each other until all four of them were staring at the moon, where a shadow just passed it...

* * *

"Alola's Light. What is Alola's Light?" Ash asked as Hau and Sun also struggled to figure out the same thing.

"Don't know." Sun said, throwing his hands up.

"You got me." Hau said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Four seasons... There's four of us. Are we the seasons?" Ash asked as Gladion's fist hit the table.

"The prophecies almost always kept things ambiguous so that only the most intelligent could figure it out. Clearly, you're not one of them, because you can't put it together!" Gladion said at once.

"Come on, Gladion. I wasn't that different when I heard my Prophecy." Sun said as Gladion got up and walked away, as people scrambled to move out of his way.

"Okay... I don't mean to be rude, but what the hell is his problem?" Ash asked, annoyed at Gladion's annoyance with him.

"Honestly, we don't know either." Sun said as Ash shrugged and waved Sun and Hau goodnight.

* * *

It was nighttime. Ash, Serena, Brock, Officer Jenny, Melody(who is totally still here) and Lillie were invited to stay with Hau and Hala for the night. Since both Sun and Kukui lived close by, they just went home. Kiawe, Molayne, and Gladion went with Sun while Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles went with Kukui. Naturally, Ash and Serena shared a room.. And it was here where things would happen...

Bad things...

* * *

"Serena..." Ash croaked as he lay in a pool of his own blood.

"I don't know what you want, you punks, but-" Sun said as he confronted the grunts from earlier.

"You know damn well what we want! The key! Where is it?" A man in silver said.

"We sent it elsewhere!" Brock said.

"Damn! The Lynch kids and that whore from Kanto have it!"

"Finish the reject." Another man in silver said.

"Wait! I'll tell you where they are if you let Ash live!" Serena said as she tried to save Ash.

"Okay." The first grunt agreed.

"Serena! What the hell are you doing?" Molayne asked.

"Trust me!" Serena said.

"No, bullshit!" Kiawe said as he stepped up to confront Serena.

"Hey, blondie! Tell us where they are!" A grunt in black said as he put a gun to Serena's head.

"Aether Paradise!"

"Goddammit, Serena!" Kiawe said.

"Thanks." The first grunt in silver said as he pulled a gun as well, and pointed it to Ash. He cocked it as the grunt in the black shirt cocked his gun that was still pointed at Serena.

"But you said-"

(Gunshot)

* * *

Thankfully, it was just a dream. Or was it?

Serena abruptly woke up, and she started crying hysterically. Soon, everyone was up. Hala, Hau, Brock, Officer Jenny, Melody, and Lillie all ran to the room that Ash and Serena were in. Finally, Ash woke up.

"Serena..." Ash said as he noticed Serena's crying. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!" He said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to shake her back to reality.

"I had a nightmare..." Serena said as Ash took her into his arms and wrapped himself around her. Around this time, Pikachu walked out from a basket that he was tucked into. He felt the pain in both Serena and Ash, and he went over, while Rowlet snored away in Ash's backpack.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu said as he tried to offer some sort of consolation, be it that he just be the cuddly electric mouse that only Pikachu can be, or if he were to listen and be spoken to like another human being.

"Oh Pikachu!" Serena said as she took Pikachu in her arms while Ash still has his arms wrapped around her...

* * *

 **And that, my friends, is where we leave Chapter XV. Take care, folks. And I bid you all, toodles...**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Hey guys, I know I said this would be the focus of 2018, but 2018 has been a hectic year for me. To be fair, I brought it upon myself. I played myself, lol. And Christmas and New Year's were no better cause I was sick on both days. Although my gifts were cool, this goes down as the worst Christmas in the history of my life. And it didn't snow until Boxing Day. Holy shit. Anyway, I won't promise that this is the start of a new era, like I did last year, because Seasonal Depression is a bitch. A big bitch at that. Thus, it got in the way of my writing, and I should be clear. But, I have seen the support this story is still getting, and to be honest I am surprised that this many people are reading, that this many people are waiting. So, for your patience, I will let you in on a plan that I have for later on. I said that Ultra Space will play a part in this story. Well, it will be a third of the story to be exact. And the main characters will go, and it will have to do with the Prophecy Of Alola's Light. My question to you is who should go. I will have the options up in a new poll. With that being said, I shall begin Chapter XVI(16). Enjoy my first update of 2019. HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR!**

 **Edit: it's June, and I've yet to post anything. Sorry, I'm pretty much off of the face of the Earth by now.**

* * *

It was the next morning. Since the nightmare, Serena gave the illusion that she was asleep. However, once she was sure Ash was asleep, she lay awake as the image of a dying Ash and a chrome barrel to her face replayed repeatedly to no end. Even into the wee hours of the morning, Serena worried for Ash. She even worried for him right now.

"Serena, are you okay?" Ash asked as it turned out she was so into her own thoughts that she didn't even hear him wake up. Serena jumped as she saw Ash, once again, intact, alive and breathing. She then clung to him, and hugged him as if he was gonna leave him.

"Ash, I'm scared..." Serena said.

"Don't worry, no one's gonna hurt you, not while I'm here." Ash said, consoling her, and assuring that she would be safe when he had no idea he was why she worried.

"No, I mean I'm scared for you. I don't want you getting hurt." Serena said, giving herself away a bit.

"I won't get hurt-" Ash reassured, but Serena wouldn't have it.

"You don't know that! You're many things, Ash, and human is one of them. Don't forget that when you jump in front of me or Brock, or anyone else..." Serena warned.

"Now you're scaring me, Serena. Does this have to do with your nightmare?" Ash asked with a hint of panic.

"It seemed so real. It was like someone had tried to warn me... Through my mind..." Serena recalled as the dream was extremely vivid, but it was simultaneously much more realistic than any dream she'd had before.

"If it helps, you can tell me what precautions I should take until this is over, okay?" Ash said, not really sure what else to do at the moment.

"Okay... Start with an investment in body armor, and some sort of self-defense." Serena said with certainty. It was at this time that Ash's stomach growled like Charizard.

"What about food?" Ash asked as he held his empty stomach.

"That's always a good investment." Serena said as hers growled right after he asked.

* * *

"Hey, what smells good?" Ash asked Serena as she just shrugged.

"Brock." Ash said under his breath and with a smile on his face.

"Morning guys!" Brock said as he already had a breakfast fit for ten Kings and Queens ready.

"Morning Brock! Somehow, that smell never gets old!" Ash said, feeling very nostalgic at this point.

"Glad you remember the good old days, Ash!"

"Morning Brock! Hey, I smell food." Hau said as Serena chuckled. Of the Chosen Four, Hau and Ash were the most similar in their day-to-day lives. But then again, from what Serena had seen, Hau, Sun, Gladion and Ash were not that different. All of them loved battling, and all of them had a good heart. Even Gladion, who she honestly didn't like all that much or know much about him in general, had a good heart, even if he was a dick to Ash.

"That's Brock." Ash explained.

"Wow, you can cook?" Hau said, shocked at the spread that lay before him.

"I can do many things." Brock said with an "OK" gesture and a wink.

"Morning folks- this table's not mine..." Hala said as he walked in.

"It's not?" Serena asked.

"Brock." Ash and Hau said at the same time.

* * *

"Hello, hello! Yes, this delicious smell is coming from our house, so come on in!" Hala said as Brock cranked out breakfast for the entire village of Iki Town. Hau loved the breakfast so much that he told the whole village. Around this time, Kukui, Sun and Friends arrived in Iki Town. Kukui went to Brock and offered to have the usual event cooks take over his duties. However, Brock politely declined as he continued to crank out nearly endless waves of breakfast.

"Hey yo! How are the other chosen ones of the prophecy of Alola's Light?" Sun said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Not to me, he's no chosen one." Gladion spit as he had the opposite expression of Sun's, or, his normal expression with a snarl.

"Gladion? Really, so early in the morning?" Sun asked with his arms in the air.

"Ugh, fine."

"As I was saying, Fellow Chosen Ones?" Sun asked, turning back to Hau and Ash.

"Never better! Brock's cooking is the best I've had ever!" Hau said with a mouth full of sweet rice balls.

"Don't get me wrong, it's great to see him again after all these years, but Serena had a nightmare last night." Ash said with a worried look on his face.

"Tell her to lay off the Chocolate." Gladion said nonchalantly.

"What?" Ash asked, a little frustrated with Gladion but also confused. What does chocolate have to do with anything?

"I said tell her to stop eating chocolate. I think she's gaining weight." Gladion said.

"You fu-" Ash leapt at Gladion as Sun and Hau grabbed Ash before he could get there. He was starting to loathe Gladion.

"Hey! Hey! There will be no fighting in my house! If you have an issue, take it outside!" Hala boomed as the crowd went silent.

"There's no issue here, Kahuna. Just a misunderstanding." Sun said as the crowd went about its business.

"Okay then. Now, Sun, Gladion, get some breakfast now while there's no crowd. Hau, Kukui wants to talk to you about that Rockruff you found by Hau'oli City. Ash, I would like to speak with you, man to man." Hala ordered.

"Yes Kahuna." All four boys said in near unison as they dispersed.

"What is it, Kahuna?" Ash said as he got close to Hala, figuring it must be top-secret.

"An incident happened yesterday, when the boys and I went to retrieve the prophecy." Hala recalled.

"Are you guys okay?" Ash asked.

"We're fine. But who isn't is Tapu Koko." Hala informed.

"Tapu Koko?" Ash asked, shocked that someone actually did it again.

"He was captured by the same people who came looking for Cosmog."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Only possible conclusion I have is that they are affiliated with a group known as Team Skull. But even that isn't very solid. Team Skull was disbanded five years ago, thanks to Sun." Hala explained.

"What? Sun defeated an entire evil gang by himself?" Ash asked, astonished at Sun's accolades.

"Well, he had help, of course. He had the aid of Hau, Gladion, his Pokemon, the Tapus and Gladion's twin sister, Liv."

"Liv?"

"Short for Olivia, an homage to the Trial Captain of Akala Island, Olivia Slater by her parents."

"Where is she?"

"She died to save Sun and Gladion." Hala sighed. "You see, we believe that she possessed Alola's Light: a psychic ability to read minds, the power of persuasion and the ability to heal those around at the cost of her own well being. Whatever wound she healed, she absorbed that wound. You can imagine that when Sun and Gladion died, she was devastated. So she gave her life to save theirs." Hala explained.

"So, Alola's Light isn't a thing. It's a person? Why are you telling me this? Why not Sun or Hau or- Gladion?" Ash asked.

"Because it has nothing to do with them. Alola's Light affects you the most, because Kukui and I suspect that Serena bears Alola's Light."

"Why?"

"Serena had a nightmare. I spoke to her before I came to you. She said it was like someone was trying to warn her."

"She said the same thing to me. With all due respect, Kahuna, what the hell does Serena's nightmare have to do with Alola's Light?"

"Ash, Liv said the same thing about Sun and Gladion five years ago. Also, she had an uncanny ability to talk down both Sun and Gladion from making rash decisions. Hau tells me that Serena talked you down when you and Gladion first met."

"Two coincidences. Serena can't read minds."

"Neither could Liv when it first started. Gladion reacted the same way as you are now."

"I'm not Gladion!" Ash exclaimed, but not loud enough for anyone to care.

"I'll give you a pass because I like you." Hala said as he got within an inch of Ash's face. "But if you ever raise your voice at me again, you'll need implants and plastic surgery to make you look human when I'm done with you. I'm trying to warn you of what may come." Hala growled. He returned to his previous space. "I know you love Serena, and you want to keep her out of danger. But ignoring the possibility that she might have Alola's Light isn't a wise choice. Do not discuss it with her until you meet up with Tapu Lele on Akala Island. Tapu Lele is the only one who can truly confirm whether or not she has Alola's Light or not. Once you find out, you must protect her with your life. If not-"

"Necrozma will bring about the end of days, right?" Ash finished.

"Yes. How did you know the prophecy spoke of Necrozma?"

"Looked it up on my Nanodex!" Ash said nervously.

"Ah, I see. Well, there is another matter. I will be battling Serena as she must earn her Z-Ring the way you have."

"Okay."

"What I am also doing is testing her. I am gonna see how strong she is. And I will see if she has the battle condition of Alola's Light."

"Which is?"

"An amplified power level with Fairy and Psychic Pokémon."

* * *

"Okay. Since Ash defeated all of my normal Pokemon, I will be using my backup team. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Kahuna."

"Alright. Let's get this battle on the way!"

 **Serena Yvonne vs. Kahuna Hala Anu**

"Go, Makuhita!"

"Okay. Go, Braixen!"

"She's sending out her Braixen right off the off?" Lana asked.

"You forget, she has a Sylveon too, she could be saving it for later." Mallow reminded.

"Do you guys know EVERYTHING about us?" Ash asked.

"Yes. You two are legends in the making-" Kiawe said as Ash put both his hands up.

"Okay. Whatever. Being famous is really wearing thin on me right now..." Ash said as he covered his face with his hands.

"It's gonna be fine, Ash. You're not used to it. Once you do get used to it, it'll be second nature." Sun said.

"Ok." Ash said.

"Yeah, he'll be famous. For losing." Sophocles said as everyone turned to him.

"Why are you still here, Sophocles? If you don't like him, go!" Kiawe said as Sophocles folded his arms.

"Yeah. He'll be famous. If he can beat me." Gladion said as Ash sharply turned to him.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I'll make you famous, Gladion!" Ash said as he balled up a fist.

*Ash. Calm down. It's not worth it.* Serena thought in her mind.

"Serena?" Ash asked as he swore he heard Serena speak.

"Yeah, Serena. Did you forget your girlfriend's name?" Gladion said.

"Shh. You, shh." Ash said, pointing to Gladion.

Ash listened for Serena's voice again, but...

"It's gone."

"Are we going to battle or not Serena?" Hala asked.

"What would Ash say?" Serena said to herself. "He wouldn't say anything. He would just fight!" Serena finalized as she called out an attack. "Braixen! Flamethrower!"

"Ahh. Not much of a talker in battle, are we? No problem. Makuhita, Focus Punch!"

"No! Braxien doesn't have the Psychic type yet! She could be in trouble!" Hau said.

"Wait, what? I saw her use a Psychic move at Ilima's trial!" Ash recalled.

"You must have been imagining things dude. Braxien can't use Psychic moves at it's given level."

"Or maybe I wasn't."

"Maybe not. Doesn't mean Serena will win." Sun said.

"Okay, I like her. She has a fire like Ash does. Time to push." Hala said to himself. "Makuhita! Fake Out!" Hala said as Makuhita landed a cheapshot after throwing a rock in her general direction.

"Braixen!" Serena said as Braixen staggered for a bit.

"Okay, now layeth the Smacketh Down!" Hala said as Makuhita stuck his hands into two rocks, like boxing gloves, and let Braixen have it.

"Braixen!" Serena cried out.

"Braixen is unable to battle! Makuhita wins!" Kukui announced.

"Braixen, return! You did good. Sleep now." Serena said as she closed her eyes and suddenly she could hear voices everywhere.

*Damn, she's a noob! Serena! I hope Braixen is okay! She's not a fighter! Oh come on Kahuna. There has to be another way!*

"Kahuna, hold on!" Kukui intervened as he noticed Serena doubling over.

"Serena!" Ash said as he ran to Serena's side.

"S.A.P." Sophocles said to the amusement of no one.

"Seriously, Sophocles, I hope you get bit by a Houndoom!" Lillie said as she ran to Serena's side as well.

"Hey, Lillie!" Sun said.

"You're the S.A.P., Sophocles!" Gladion said as everyone in the stands stood in shock.

"Did you just defend Ash?" Hau asked.

"Shut up." Gladion said.

"Oh no. What have I done?" Hala said as he fears that he may have caused this.

And so the Battle ended with Serena herself unfit to continue. Serena appeared to be seizing, and Brock and local paramedics were tending to her in an effort to treat her. Hala appeared to be distraught, and Gladion looked worried. He had seen this before. As much as he really didn't like Ash, he didn't think that he deserved what happened to himself and Sun, some years ago...

* * *

 **Well, that's all for Chapter XVI. This chapter has been in developmental hell since what, July? Anyway, I will try to post more, but I won't promise much else beyond that besides an update on All-Stars or Queen Of Hoenn. Also, I had ideas for the Transformers franchise, but I can't pitch them now. Travis Knight did such a great job with Bumblebee that I don't want to fuck it up. I'm honestly discouraged. But a little bit about me: I'm studying to be a screenwriter/actor, and I may go into other degrees in case that flops. I have many ideas that I want to put out there, both original stories and revisions to some of my favorite movie franchises and tv shows, Transformers included. That is why I refuse to take a full on hiatus. But let's not kid around here, for as long as I have been gone, I might as well have. Holy shit. Besides that, I am also afraid of posting my original ideas on account of they might get stolen. I want to come up with as many original ideas as I can. Bear with me. I am a moron.**


	17. Chapter X-Seven (XVII)

**Dudes and dudettes, Alola to Alola is the Undisputed Favorite here. I love it. Now I have more of a drive to do this. And now that I have found a way to make things interesting for myself, I shall proceed with Alola To Alola after I tell you all to vote in the poll to decide who goes to Ultra Space when that happens! Now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

For three days, Ash has sat by Serena's side at Hau'oli General Hospital. The doctors don't know what happened to her, but they know she will be fine soon. Still, Ash and Pikachu feel lost without her. It is at this time where Kukui approaches Ash to discuss something important. Here is where the story continues...

"Hey Ash."

"Professor." Ash said, hat covering his eyes, casting a shadow over his face.

"You know, Kukui works too, cousin."

"I know." Ash said, still staring at Serena.

"She's gonna be okay. You know that, right?"

"I know. But it still sucks."

"I know. If this happened to Professor Burnet, I don't know what I would do without her."

"Where is she anyway?" Ash once again asked, still not facing Kukui.

"She's here in Hau'oli City."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Wanted to surprise the both of you. And I wanted you both to get your Z-Rings first."

"That might not happen. Ever since we've come to Alola, this is the second time she's passed out like this."

"Remember, the first time, she was dehydrated. There's no known reason for it this time. For all we know, it's out of her control. Maybe even out of logic's control."

"Let's go. Visiting hours are over. They'll kick us out." Ash said as he turned to leave and Kukui followed.

"Have you been getting any sleep, Ash?"

"No. I'm fine. I don't need it."

"Your mind may say so, but your body tells me otherwise. You need to rest, Ash."

"I'll rest when she comes back."

"Ash..." Kukui said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't try and stop me, Kukui." Ash turned abruptly to face Kukui for the first time. His eyes are teetering on bloodshot and bags and dark circles started to form under his eyes. His cheekbones were becoming more and more visible, and he started to resemble a Cubone. After a pause, Kukui started up.

"Okay then. I won't. But if you won't sleep, then come with me."

"I said I don't want to sleep."

"And I won't try to make you. But get outta the hospital for Arceus' sake! Besides, I want you meet the mother of my kid!"

"Alright."

* * *

"Honey! I'm here, and I brought a guest!" Kukui said as he and Ash entered Hau'oli Labs. It was also Professor Burnet's home for the time being, until she was done with whatever she was doing, leaving Kukui to handle Z-Rings by himself. The lab had whole teams dedicated to this project on two different floors.

"Please, if it's that damn Sophocles, I will..." A female voice said as a lady in a gray sweater and gray pants walked down the stairs, but tripped, so her tablet almost fell to the floor. Kukui caught her while Ash caught the tablet.

"Uh, you okay, honey?" Kukui said as Burnet looked up to him and gave a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be fine. That was a great catch!" Burnet said to Ash after reassuring her dear husband.

"Thanks, Ma'am..." Ash said, handing back her tablet.

"Burnet. Professor Luna Burnet-Phillips, soon to be Mrs. Luna Kukui!"

"Wait, did you just say Phillips?" Ash asked, completely out of it at this point.

"Yeah. I'm Sun's older sister! And you must be Ash Ketchum, the Greninja Gladiator!" Burnet said as she put out her hand for Ash to shake.

"Greninja Gladiator?" Ash asked, shaking Burnet's hand. It was a small hand, even next to Ash's, but damn if it wasn't among the strongest grips he'd felt till now.

"It was coined after your battle with Hala. Everyone thought you were a one-hit wonder until you resurfaced at Iki Town. Found footage showed you going toe-to-toe with Hala's big guns! My question to you is: Did you win?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. Took six of my Pokémon."

"Which one did you beat?"

"A Crabominable."

"It was Hala's sixth!" Kukui chimed in, having never seen Hala's sixth before.

"Amazing. Not even Sun has beaten Hala's Crabominable."

"Honey?"

"OH! Your nanodex! Take six Pokémon out and I need to see your Nanodex."

"Okay..." Ash asked, with every red flag going up in his mind right now.

"Oh. It's one of those modifications I need to put on it. I think it will come in handy."

"Ah. Okay." Ash calmed down, but not to the point of passing out.

"Pika. Pika pi!"

"Pikachu, I'm fine. Really."

"I'd listen to your Pikachu, Ash. Pardon my Kalosian, but you look like hell."

"He won't listen to anyone, honey. I tried to tell him, so did his friend of seven years. You ask me, he's taking it too hard." Kukui said as Ash wandered off and Pikachu followed.

"Well, he's gonna have to sleep sometime, whether it's his choice or by force."

"Or if his body gives out."

"Well, that's his choice." Burnet said as she embraced Kukui. "Look, I know you worry about everyone. It's your nature, and what makes you the respected authority that you are. But you have to acknowledge some things: A: It's Ash's choice if he does what he does. B: You have your own kid to worry about now. C: You'll spread yourself too thin to be of use to anyone when those thugs strike again."

"Oh, Luna..." Kukui said as he put his hands on her face, and kissed her. "Luna always steers me right when I'm lost..."

"We have to lookout for each other, boy..." Burnet said as she grabbed him into an embrace after kissing his forehead. By now though, Ash had wandered off away from the lab.

* * *

"Hey, guys, come out." Ash said, borderline slurring each word from this point forward until he was inaudible.

"CHARR!"

"Ninja!"

"Scep!"

"STARAPTOR!"

"Rooo-ooo!"

"Wait, I thought I grabbed... Forget it. You need the initiation. Guys, I'm really torn about Serena. I need a distraction. Greninja, can you show me how to fight like you?"

"Ninja, Nin-ninja!"

"Okay, then. Charizard, hold me up in the air by the ankles."

"CHAR!"

"Sceptile, throw as many Leaf Blades as you can, and I'll try to dodge them!"

"TILE!"

"Staraptor, stir up the strongest winds you can, and hit me with it!"

"STARAPTOR!"

"Rowlet," Ash said as he saw Rowlet go to sleep. "Go to sleep. Freaking Narcoleptic nutcase..." Unironically, Ash collapsed, exhausted from the amount of time he had been awake. Around now, Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Sceptile, and Staraptor huddled around him to see if he was okay.

 **Switching To Poké-Language**

"Well, Shit. He said pick him up by the legs." Charizard said as he went to grab Ash.

"Charizard! Don't do that! I told you to sleep, Ash. Seriously." Pikachu said, grabbing his hat, placing it back on Ash's head.

"Well now what? It's the middle of the night, we're out in the open, and I'm getting sleepy watching these two sleep!" Staraptor said.

"We protect them!" Greninja said as he formed Water Shuriken in his hands.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we take them back to Professor Burnet and she'll know what to do then?" Sceptile suggested.

"Okay then. Staraptor, meet us there, tell Professor Burnet about our situation. Charizard, carry Ash. Greninja, carry Rowlet. Sceptile, you and I have lookout." Pikachu said.

"Got it!" Charizard, Greninja, Sceptile and Staraptor said.

* * *

"You guys think Ash is gonna be okay?" Sceptile asked.

"I'm more concerned with Sleeping Cutie here. Does he ever not sleep?" Staraptor asked.

"That we've seen, no." Pikachu said.

"Whatever happens, we will protect him, however we must." Greninja said, forming two blades on his arms by using Cut.

"That's nice and all, Greninja, but how are we supposed to protect him from himself?" Staraptor asked, which got everyone thinking.

"Staraptor is right. We can't help him if he won't help us help him." Sceptile said, to a hearty laugh from Charizard, which in turn prompted a dirty look from Sceptile.

"You totally quoted Jerry Maguire..." Charizard said, still laughing.

"And? I'm making a point here. What's it to you, Charizard?" Sceptile asked, Leaf Blades at the ready.

"What it is to me is the fact that if I sneeze on you, you dead." Charizard said, poking Sceptile in the chest.

"Oh, Arceus. Not again." Pikachu said.

"What? What's wrong?" Greninja asked.

"These two are gonna duke it out. Again." Staraptor said as he wandered off himself.

"Go ahead! Let's see how fast you can sneeze before I cut you into fun food, Lard-izard!" Sceptile shouted, getting into battle stance.

"Oh, very creative, Lard-izard. I'll have you know I have more muscle than 50% of Ash's team COMBINED!" Charizard said, flaring up what he called a Charizard special.

"And you have more fat than Snorlax!" Sceptile shouted as he charged at Charizard, with the latter ready to blow hellfire and brimstone in the middle of Hau'oli Labs. Around now, Greninja charged in, blocking Sceptile's Leaf Blades and Charizard's Flamethrower with Cut and Water Shuriken. "Enough!"

"You want some too, Froakie?" Charizard said, firing up a Slash to combat Greninja's Cut.

"Charizard, Greninja, don't!" Pikachu said, intervening and flaring up a Thunderbolt.

"Or what?" Greninja asked.

"I'll shock you both!" Pikachu said, cheeks still flaring with electricity.

"He would. It's happened before, Nijie." Charizard said.

"My name is Greninja, numbskull." Greninja said.

"Shut up, all of you! Me and the baby here are trying to sleep!" Staraptor said from the background.

"Baby?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, Rowlet here's practically a baby. I'll take him under my wing, and show him the ropes. Welcome to the team, son." Staraptor said as he held the little grass owl in his arms.

"I think Pidgeot would be better suited for nurturing, but you can show him how to kick everyone's tail." Pikachu said.

"Except mine, of course." Charizard said, nose in the air.

"Why not yours?" Sceptile asked.

"I'm so strong, Pikachu's the only one who can. Not even Pidgeot could when he was above me."

"Bulbasaur came close." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, came close." Charizard emphasized.

"But you, Sceptile, Greninja, Staraptor, Infernape, and Donphan have never fought. Greninja is pretty strong, he almost beat a Mega Pokémon." Pikachu reviewed.

"Don't count out Infernape. When he's pissed, good luck getting him to stay down. He would rather fight to his last breath than lose!" Staraptor said.

"And then there's Sceptile. He-"

"Can kiss the flame on my tail." Charizard taunted.

"Let me kick his big ass!" Sceptile shouted.

"NO!" Greninja shouted, once again preparing to deflect a Flamethrower and a Leaf Blade.

"SHUT UP!" Staraptor shouted. This went on for another hour until everyone fell asleep. And Rowlet never woke up until the early hours of the morning.

 **PokéTranslate: OFF.**

The Next Day, Ash woke up after a message from Serena. He looks almost back to normal. He found himself sleeping in a guest bed presumably put up by Kukui and Burnet. There was a note:

"At the hospital with Serena. There is something to eat on the table, and the Nanodex is ready. Please, eat and rest well. Soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Kukui."

"Rockruff!" A Rockruff appeared and jumped out from seemingly nowhere. Ash recognized this Pokémon as the Rockruff he met back in Iki Town.

"Oh, hey Rockruff. How ya feeling?"

"Rockruff ru-ruff!"

"Awesome! Wanna come with me?"

"Ruff!"

"Okay then! Hey guys, let's go!"

And so Pikachu, Rowlet and Rockruff traveled with Ash, Pikachu on his shoulder, Rowlet in his backpack, and Rockruff walking alongside Ash. Call him the Pokémon Whisperer...

"Ow!"

"Hau?"

"Ash! You're okay! You had us all worried about you!"

"Why?"

"You don't sleep for days in a row and then you sleep for days in a row? I thought you were becoming a Rowlet!"

"Is everything okay?"

"Serena's awake now! She'll be released today!"

"How's everyone else?"

"You should see for yourself."

* * *

At the hospital, earlier that morning, Serena was visited by a cloaked figure, not unlike how she had seen Ilima, except it was much more haunting than Ilima's portrayal. She briefly saw under the cloak what appeared to be the tattered remains of a white sundress. What was even more haunting was its similarity to the one that Lillie wore almost everytime...

"Ms. Yvonne?" A doctor came in.

"Yes?"

"Good morning and Alola!"

"Alola!"

"So, we still don't know what happened to you, Serena. But we want to run some more tests if that's ok with you."

"Tests again? This is the third day in a row! You guys can't figure anything out about what happened?"

"Not without extensive research. We may have to transfer you to Kanto."

"Kanto?"

Around this time, after no response from the doctor, Serena saw the figure again.

"Excuse me, I need the washroom."

"Of course, Ms. Yvonne." Then as soon as Serena left the room, the doctor turned away and started talking into her thumb. "Mission control, I have her in reach, but she's getting restless."

"Then take her by force. Remember, she may be what we are looking for."

"As soon as she gets back, I will."

"Hail Rainbow."

"Hail Rainbow."

At this time, Serena knew something was up, she turned around and listened to the conversation, after she walked out and again, the figure passed her. This time, she followed the figure until she ran into Ash.

"Serena!"

"Ash!" Serena said she grabbed him and he reciprocated. He was so glad to see her, and to be honest, hasn't been more glad about anything else other than meeting Pikachu. Serena spoke up at this point, which he would have been glad to hear her, if not for what she would say. "We need to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"I think my doctor is a spy for those people that stole Tapu Koko!"

"Are you sure?"

"I saw her talk into her thumb! Who does that?"

"Good point." Hau said. Around now, the spy appeared, still dressed as a doctor.

"Damn. The reject is here."

"Take him down. Eta Squad will aid you."

"Ash Ketchum!" The "doctor" called out.

"I feel like that's not the last time I'll hear my name in that tone." Ash said as he turned to face who he thought was the spy.

"Surrender the girl, and I may let you live."

"Piss off, and I may leave you be." Ash said as his Nanodex started beeping.

"Boy... Turn over the girl. Last chance." The spy demanded.

"For the last time, access denied!" Ash said, calling out Charizard, Greninja, Infernape, and Snorlax.

"Pika!" Pikachu flared up his cheeks.

"Rockruff!" Rockruff growled.

"So it's hard to get with you. Not an issue. Eta Squad, at the ready!"

At this point, The Eta Squad was revealed to be nearly 50% of the doctors, nurses, even the goddamn janitors. Along with all of them, the one facing Ash, Hau and Serena revealed a similar outfit to the ones that had been worn by those who attempted to steal Cosmog and according to Hau did steal Tapu Koko.

"Who are you jerks?"

"That is hardly important, but if it matters so much, you may call us Rainbow, and I'm Dragon."

"Okay, Dragon. What do you want with Serena?" Ash asked as the Nanodex started beeping faster.

"That is the business of Rainbow and no one else. Why don't you join us? You may ensure her survival, but you won't survive a day on the other side of a wanted poster..."

"I wouldn't join you if you had a gun to my head!" Faster beeping.

"Well, let's put that to the test!"

Everyone from Rainbow pulled a Glock and prepared to unload a clip on the three. Ash recalled everyone except for Pikachu and Rockruff and he picked them up, preparing to take many bullets for them, Serena and Hau too. However, the Nanodex started beeping the fastest it had been thus far. A button was glowing. Per overhearing Professor Burnet's instruction, Pikachu pushed the button. A bracelet quickly flung off the Nanodex and onto Ash's other wrist where a forcefield suddenly generated. Around this time, Rainbow started firing. After some fire, Dragon saw the bullets evaporating into nothing.

"Stop firing! So, the reject has a gift from above."

"Ash! Look!" Serena said. It wasn't until Ash saw that he was still alive, and had no blood to be seen that he noticed the Nanodex had branched off to his other arm. It was a bracelet the same color as the Nanodex, but it seems to have put up a forcefield around them all.

"Professor Burnet..."

"Ash?" Serena asked.

"Uh, guys, are we floating?" Hau asked.

"Oh Arceus, we are!" Ash said in awe.

"I'll get my hands on you yet, Kalosian Princess. And then I'm gonna enjoy watching you die, reject." Dragon vowed.

* * *

"Uh, does anyone know how long we'll be in this thing?"

"The Defensive Network or DefNet, created by the Professors: Burnet, Kukui, Oak, Sycamore, and Birch is designed to carry trainers out of danger to the nearest Professor." The Nanodex spoke.

"The nearest Professor? Where's Kukui and Burnet?"

"Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet are at the Malasada shop on Main Street and 5th Avenue."

"I thought they were supposed to be at the hospital!" Hau said in disbelief.

"Shall I contact them?"

"No thanks, Nanodex. Just take us to them."

"You mean Kukui and Burnet were supposed to be there?" Serena asked.

"You mean they're at the Malasada shop on Main and 5th?" Hau asked.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked.

"We need answers, guys. This whole thing is getting out of control. First they try to steal Cosmog, then they steal Tapu Koko, and now they try for Serena? Everytime we get an answer, two more questions take its place."

"We're here!"

"Kukui!"

"Up here!"

"Ash?" Kukui asked as he recognized the voice.

"It can only be Ash. The DefNet is up. Something isn't right."

"I'll get Sun and Gladion on the line."

"We're gonna need more than that."

"How do you figure?"

"The DefNet only goes up when a trainer's life or their Pokémon's life is in danger. Knowing Ash's luck, even Sun and Gladion aren't enough. Get the Kahunas on the line, and tell them to send for the United Regions."

"The United Regions?"

"Whatever it is, it's essentially Terrorism."

And Kukui was left without words. He contacted the Kahunas and told them to send for the United Regions. Meanwhile, Ash, Serena, Hau, Pikachu and Rockruff descended at the Malasada shop. The DefNet deactivated as Hau ran inside.

"Uh, what's up with Hau?"

Hau walked back out with a stack of Malasada. He started devouring each one.

"He gets hungry after being scared." Burnet said.

"I thought he had been in life threatening situations before." Serena said.

"He has. He's just never been in a forcefield hundreds of feet in the air before." Burnet said.

"Ah."

"Are you guys okay? Did it work?"

"The DefNet?"

"Obviously it worked. They're here, aren't they?"

"Right, sorry."

"How did it go up?"

"Pika pi!"

"While you were asleep, I gave Pikachu the step by step instructions to operate the DefNet. I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"What happened? I thought you were at the hospital?"

"A nurse told us that visiting hours hadn't started yet."

"That probably wasn't a nurse."

"What do you mean?"

"Those guys that tried to steal Cosmog, they were at the hospital. And they tried to take Serena."

"How many?"

"Half the hospital were spies. They called themselves Rainbow..."

"Rainbow. That has to be the most uninteresting thing ever. Gonna ruin the word if we catch these guys." Kukui said as Kahuna Hala appeared on his Pokégear.

"Kukui!"

"Kahuna Hala!"

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes. Ash, Serena and Hau are okay."

"Thank the Tapus. What happened?"

"It was them again. They called themselves Rainbow."

"Rainbow... That's either a code word or they just got fake named."

"We aren't sure yet." Kukui said as another face appeared next to Hala.

"Kukui!"

"Kahuna Olivia!"

"What's happening?"

"The Tapu thieves struck again, this time, they tried to steal her."

"Oh my Arceus. It's worse than we thought."

"And we fear there maybe eyes and ears everywhere."

"If so, at least bring her to Akala. We can protect them here."

"Alright then."

"Good news and bad news folks. Good news is we're going to Akala! Bad news: it's not a social call."

"Alright."

"Hau, you may come with if you want."

"Hhgah. Hmphhh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"When do we leave?"

"Now."

And so, Ash, Serena and Hau loaded onto Kukui's boat. Burnet opted to stay behind (she thinks they're watching her). On a trip that was meant to be another adventure has turned into a fight for their lives. Ash would have enjoyed the Alolan Ocean, had he not been traumatized by the face of death. And it had a name too: Dragon. Ash once again stayed up all night. Even when Kukui thought it necessary to sleep as well, and Hau and Serena were tired, Ash could not sleep if Snorlax used Snore on him. Now that he had someone coming after him, he had to find a way to protect Serena.

* * *

"Ash!"

"SERENA!"

(Gunshots)

Ash woke up abruptly after he seemed to have passed out on the front of the boat. Around now, a saber had projected from his Nanodex. He stared at it in awe, as if he had finally had an answer for Rainbow. A way to protect Serena from Dragon. From Death. And it was all in his Nanodex...

* * *

 **That's enough for now! Rate, and all that I forget how this goes... My bad brah... But yeah, sorry this took so long. Chapter 18 should be out sometime this year (that's reasonable...)**


End file.
